things you never knew
by Lilsmilez217
Summary: Everyone grieves differently. Some can move on and live with the loss of their loved ones, while others go through a drastic change. Ailee left Santo Padre to rid herself of the sorrow she felt. Now, she 's back to face the people she once called family and take out the man she once loved. It's nothing personal, it's just business.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I come to you with a Mayans MC story. I've been absolutely in love with the show and I cannot stop watching it. I hope you all enjoy this new story I bring you. I'm incredibly excited to where this story is heading and I hope you all will enjoy it as well!

* * *

"Ace," Michael greeted me. "Per your request, Aurelio," a smirk appeared on Michael's face, happy to finally give this prick what he deserved.

"Ailee, come on, Maquina is a friend." Aurelio did not even let me ask the questions, he knew better. He always knew that the worst gang of them all was the government, but Maquina made the CIA and FBI look like reasonable people, like saints.

But then again, Maquina basically did the dirty work for the CIA and FBI.

"Friendships end," I took my gun out from the holster, looking at Michael. "Where'd you find him?"

"Attempting to cross the border," Michael replied. "To Canada."

"Canada? Not Mexico?" I questioned.

"I have family in Canada."

I nodded my head. "Why are you running? Thought you didn't do anything wrong." She twisted the silencer on the muzzle knowing that even though there were no occupied buildings for miles, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

' _Sloppiness causes unnecessary deaths.'_ Theo's voice rang through my head.

"Ailee, come on, we've been in business together for 4 years, I've done all Maquina has asked of me." Aurelio pleaded, struggling through his restraints.

I've killed so many people before that it was a routine at this point. It was my job. Way back when, I had a set of codes that I abided by, which seemed a bit hypocritical since I was an assassin. But even assassins had a code of ethics to assure that our way of living remained hidden. Maybe in some ways we tried to justify our kills, but we always tried to avoid killing an innocent person. After all, we had to have some ounce of humanity left in us.

At least I did or I used to.

Nowadays, I killed with no qualms. The codes I used to live by was just not something I believed in anymore. With every body that dropped in front of me, with every life I took, my humanity begun to chip away.

I nodded my head and took the gun. I pointed the gun at Aurelio, sliding my finger inside the trigger guard, placing my index finger on the trigger. He begged for mercy as I observed him. His face was full of cuts, blood sliding down the side of his face. His left eye was swelling from all the punches he received.

For a moment, I felt that mercy that was once there. The one that let some people go due to their family ties. The one that cried whenever I took a life. The one that begged for forgiveness from God for all the sins I've committed.

I shouldn't show a sign of weakness. I shook my head, getting rid of the weakness that no assassin should ever have. Mercy was for the weak; I trained myself to be able to rid of such thoughts.

My feet begun moving towards the man, placing the gun on his forehead. "Sorry, it's nothing personal. You just helped the wrong guy." I pulled the trigger, his blood splattering on my clothes and face.

I didn't even blink.

Insane, isn't it?

The man dropped on the floor as I put my arm down. Michael handed me a towel and I wiped my face. He then handed me a sweatshirt so I could cover my shirt. I took it, slipping it on my body.

"At least your jeans are black," Michael pointed out making both of us laugh.

"Isn't it always?" I looked at Michael and gave him a small smile. "Clean this up?"

"Don't I always?" He replied returning my smile with that smirk of his.

I nodded my head and walked out of the abandoned building we used to kill or torture the living shit out of people. Cliché, I know, but abandoned warehouses/buildings were the best places to rid the world of some people that no longer contributed much to society.

I wasn't exactly proud of my job, but it was what I was good at. Oddly enough, I was never a troubled child, I got straight A's, a model student as one might say, but for some reason, I drifted to this lifestyle. Fighting absolutely fascinated me. Action movies were my favorite movie genre. But at one point, I was a college student, a so-called "normal" person. Then one day, I dropped out. College wasn't for everyone and it certainly wasn't for me. My parents were absolutely devastated, but they weren't going to be devastated for long, they were killed the next day.

It wasn't an accident, even though that's how everyone tried to paint it.

It was an assassination.

And that's how I was introduced into this world.

My parents worked for this organization, they owned the organization.

It was the government's loophole to diplomacy. Mercenaries. Though, we were whatever the assignment needed, whether it be an assassin, a mole, etc. At the end of the day, we worked for the government. However, we did partake in independent contracts as well.

Maquina.

It was the name of the agency my parents owned. My siblings and I were in shock when we first found out; we didn't know that this was what our parents were doing. My father's older brother, Jin, was technically the one who owned the company, but my father sacrificed plenty for the company as well. When my parents had us, they weren't as active, but once in a while, their business trips constituted of assassinating someone.

Their lives were what movies were based on and it was absolutely fascinating.

My older sister, Evangelina didn't want to be involved, at least not in the killing aspect. She was a lawyer and was content with her job, but she was the in-house lawyer in the event there were some difficulties. But Evangelina usually handled the contracts for Maquina with the US government and our allies. John, much like Evangelina, didn't want to be involved, but much like Evangelina, he had a part in the company. The odd numbered children was far away from the killing aspect of the agency as possible.

But Vince, the second oldest, and myself, the youngest, were immediately immersed. That was the catch though, my siblings feigned their surprise, it was only I that was kept in the dark. All of my siblings knew, because when they reached a certain age, my parents told them about it. I was a week away from them telling me of their true occupation.

Vince, much like myself, was an assassin. The best in the agency, that was no surprise since apparently my dad was some sort of legend. Though, its not like he was competing with anyone when the agency began.

Make a long story short, Vince died two years after my parents did and that's when I took the mantle, to continue the family name. It sounded absolutely insane, there were much safer jobs, but when Vince died, a part of me died with him and the ruthless aggression began.

For some time I continued to follow the code, it was Vince's code after all. But as the sadness and anger consumed me, things changed.

Killing helped ease the pain.

Evangelina and John knew what I did for a living that much was obvious, but they did not approve of it whatsoever. They never tried to run my life, they didn't start now, but they always threw caution my way.

I, Ailee Cruz, have been living this life for about seven years now.

It was my daily routine.

I go in the agency, get my mission, and leave. Though some missions took longer than others, lately I've been local since I've earned my due. Seniority gave you the opportunity to pick certain missions for yourself. If it looked interesting, it was yours, if not, it was given to someone else. Seniority was hard to earn in this life since most people don't make it very far. I was fortunate to have made it this far, but then again, I'm the best, I'm untouchable.

And others just leave this life behind. It wasn't a job you kept for very long. Some people who made it through the years end up leaving and this wasn't a movie, they don't tie you down for life. Once your contract was up, if you desired to leave, you may leave. They even help you find a new job. It was the benefits of being paired up with the government.

It wasn't the agency that haunted you, it was the sins that you committed that did. It was absolutely difficult not to make enemies in this type of setting. I've made some, but they were all six feet under, not my doing, it was their own doing.

I looked at the Golden Gate Bridge, one of the shining monuments of San Francisco, but all it did was bring pain to me. Vince jumped from that bridge. His body was never recovered. It wasn't suicide, he was trying to escape someone. I was never able to figure out who had it out for my brother and it angered me, I wanted to avenge him, to make sure that whoever killed him suffered. But nowadays, I was far too busy to even try and look for whoever did it. The revenge didn't fade, I just didn't want to open old wounds. I finally had some hold of my life, I didn't want to lose control once again.

"How was it?" A voice broke me away from the bridge.

I looked beside me and a laugh escaped my lips. "You're lucky I don't have a gun on me or I would have shot you."

Xander, my fellow agent and brother-in-law, chuckled. "So, how was it?"

"Would you like to see my shirt?"

"No, you're fine," he shook his head. "A new assignment came through for you." He held up a folder.

"From my uncle?" Aurelio was a personal favor I handled for my uncle. It was odd that he didn't tell me of this other mission he wanted to assign to me.

"No, it's an independent contractor."

I nodded, holding out my hand. He placed the folder in my hand and I opened it, the profile and pictures in the folder shocked me.

Who the fuck did Angel Reyes pissed off?

I knew of Angel's affiliation with the Mayans, it was hard to miss when I saw him often when we were growing up. Vince was never attracted to that MC lifestyle, but it's not as if our lifestyle was any better. If anything, we were worst than the MC.

Angel was a former friend of Vince's. We all grew up in Santo Padre together. He remained close to Angel, but I honestly haven't seen the guy since my brother's funeral. He tried to keep in contact with me, but I didn't need any more reminders of my brother's absence.

It was with me everyday.

"Angel Reyes? Since when did mechanics become targets?"

"This isn't exactly high profiled case. At least he isn't a politician, you know those are a pain." Xander pointed out. "They specifically asked for you. And we both know that Angel Reyes isn't just some mechanic."

"Peculiar." I shrugged and closed the folder. "Consider it done."

"Wait, are you serious? You're going to do it? He was extremely close to Vin-,"

"Don't," I cut him off. "Don't say his name. This has nothing to do with him."

"But Lee-"

"This is a business, what we do is not for the weak of heart."

"Ailee, don't be ridiculous, you know it's more than that." Xander sighed, I'm sure he was frustrated with my indifference. .

I was the best at what I do. I'm a ruthless killer with no sympathy for the person I had to kill. It was a sad life.

Could you imagine feeling no remorse when you see a lifeless body fall before you? When I use to hear stories about murders, I would always think that whoever committed such a crime had to be insane, but I was wrong.

I'm a perfectly sane person.

I just craved blood.

The adrenaline I felt when I killed another person, I would just watch his or her body fall, thinking in my head that I had one less person to worry about. This life I live, you're always on alert, especially if you make enemies on the way. Sure the government technically protected you, our identities were more concealed than the Navy Seals, but some people make mistakes and they make enemies. I made that mistake once, but I cleaned it up.

The praise you received, the respect you acquire when you put another notch on your belt. It's the best feeling in the world.

So then the question was, why do I do it?

In the world we live in today, you either kill or be killed, I choose to live a longer life.

I sound insane, I know. It's like I'm contradicting my previous statement, but I'm not.

I'm a perfectly sane person.

"You don't have to come with me, it's a personal contract, you can stay put." I slipped contract in the bag that I was carrying. "You were never a big fan of Angel, shouldn't be an issue for you."

"If I knew Angel was connected to your humanity, I would have definitely approved of Angel."

"There's no turning back now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ailee tied the apron around her waist, helping out with the morning rush in Los Angeles, California, her home base. When she wasn't killing people for a living, she was working at a café that ran as a cover for Maquina's headquarters in Los Angeles.

In this coffee shop, new trainees were trained, which was peculiar in some ways. Ailee laughed it off at first, thinking the idea was absolutely ridiculous. But being here, watching these new trainees and the discipline they learned by refraining from cussing out unruly, high maintenance customers, it made sense.. Learning discipline from doing menial tasks such as memorizing recipes or whatnot. It was definitely not an easy task and it definitely it heightened the skills they needed to accomplish.

"Ailee, you're back," a customer she would consider as a regular greeted her as she made her way to the register. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Had a business trip, looking to expand our café up north," Ailee lied so well at this point, it was fluid.

"Oh! That's a great venture, what areas were you looking at? My cousin is a realtor, could definitely help you find a good place." She responded after making her order.

"I'll definitely take you up on that once it's a done deal, didn't really find anything and would love to have a local show me around," Ailee smiled after swiping her card.

Ailee walked back to the machines, making the woman's drink for her. She never really understood why she needed to be here at the beginning, but after doing this for a few years, she found it as a nice break from the world of killing and causing an uproar in countries to overthrow unstable governments.

After making the woman's drink, she walked over to the woman who found a table, her work for the day already set up.

"Here you go Alona," Ailee placed her drink on the table.

"Thanks Ailee," Alona looked up, with a smile on her face. "Can I ask you a question? I'm doing some research for my next article and I was wondering if you can help me out."

"Uh, sure," Ailee was unsure of this, but at the same time, she knew she could kill this woman if it was an unwarranted question.

"What was the hardest thing you've ever had to do?"

That question caused Ailee's mind to go on a frenzy. There were so many answers to that question. Her first kill. Her first undercover mission. It all had something related to Maquina. But all of those Maquina related killings were never hard for her, no. The hardest thing she ever had to do was walk away from Angel Reyes and that was something that will go with her to the grave.

* * *

 _Ailee smiled as she felt Angel's lips trailing down her bare back, burying her head on the pillow._

" _Angel," she groaned._

" _Ready for another round?"_

" _You are insatiable," she turned around, Angel's lips immediately meeting hers._

" _What does that mean?" He whispered against her lips before he pulled away._

" _You're impossible to satisfy," she always loss herself in his dark brown eyes. She was addicted to Angel and she couldn't quit him. Even after everything that happened with her brother, he was the shining light in this whole ordeal. He didn't need to know that she became a monster because when she was with him, her disdain for herself was not as high. The rules she played by didn't apply._

" _Not true, only you can satisfy me," he pinned her arms down as he hovered over her. His eyes trailed down her body as a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "I could never get enough of you querida." His voice sent shivers down her spine._

" _I'm sure you tell all your girls that," she teased him knowing she was the only one he ever such words to._

" _No baby girl, you know you're the only one," one of his hands let go of her arm, caressing her cheek. "Te quiero."_

 _Ailee smiled. Whenever she was lost in these moments with him, she felt as if she still deserved to be loved. That if she dropped everything now, she would be happy with Angel in Santo Padre along with his father, Felipe and his extended family. But Ailee knew that was all a lie. This could easily be taken from her and she didn't want to cause Angel his life._

" _Te quiero," she pulled him down so their lips could meet once again._

 _She knew that she shouldn't be tangled with Angel right now, she had to meet Elena in 2 hours and that woman was all about punctuality. On time was arriving 30 minutes early._

 _Ailee pulled away, sitting up and grabbing Angel's shirt that was discarded on the floor. Slipping the shirt on, she attempted to get out of bed, but was pulled back by Angel into his embrace._

" _It's your day off," Angel pointed out._

" _Baby, my boss wants to have a meeting, it'll be quick. Before you know it, I'll be back in your arms." They never made it official, but after doing this for 2 and half years, there were no words needed._

" _You still coming to the clubhouse tonight?" Angel let her go reluctantly._

" _I plan on coming, you want me there?"_

" _I always want you near me."_

" _Insatiable." Ailee laughed. "Want to join me in the shower?"_

 _Angel just smirked as he stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around Ailee as he placed kisses along her neck._

 _He was addicted and he couldn't quit her even if he tried._

* * *

 _Ailee watched as Angel walked out of his father's butcher shop, carrying a box of meat to a customer's car. She took a sip of the coffee in front of her, letting the bitter taste slide down her throat._

" _I definitely see why you keep coming back to this god forsaken town," her companion commented._

" _Fuck you,"_

 _Elena, her commanding officer laughed at her vulgar words. "This is for the best," the humor was no longer present. "Staying around will only make things worst."_

" _He's part of a biker club for god's sakes." Ailee retorted. "I only have Angel," Ailee paused for a moment. "After what happened to Vince, he's the only person who truly understands."_

 _She saw Angel slip on his Mayans vest before getting on his bike. For a moment, she thought he saw her as he looked across the street, but then she realized that the window in front of her was tinted, almost impossible for him to see. She left him in her apartment so that she could meet Elena._

 _Angel never knew of her affiliation to Maquina. It would be too difficult to explain to him, but she was certain that he knew of Maquina through Vince. The two became much closer than before after EZ went to prison. Vince confided everything to Angel, except for his enemies since he never wanted to get Angel involved._

 _Maquina was a different beast compared to Angel's MC._

" _Lee, sacrifices have to be made, Theo is still out there and if he knows of your weakness, he won't hesitate to wipe out Angel, his family and his MC." Elena reasoned, her voice in hushed tones as a precaution. "I know he's technically in Madrid, building his weapons company, but you know he's staying quiet and waiting for the right moment."_

" _You need me to be focused."_

" _You've been through a lot due to Vince's recent passing," Ailee closed her eyes, still not coming to terms with her brother's death. "I've watched you, you're becoming more ruthless, which benefits us, but I never wanted you to lose your humanity." Elena watched as Angel rode away, Ailee watching along with her. "Maybe this is a mistake, I think you should stay near Angel, it's the only time I see your humanity come out. I'm not sure if it's due to you putting up an act in front of him or your humanity comes through when you're with him."_

 _Elena was right and Ailee knew it. Angel was a distraction. As much as she craved for his company, as much as she loves him, he was an unnecessary distraction. She needed to be committed and focused on Maquina._

 _This was the only way she can guarantee that._

" _When do we leave for DC?"_

" _In two hours."_

" _We should go."_

" _You're not going to say goodbye?"_

" _I already did."_

* * *

Ailee broke away from her stupor and gave Alona a small smile. "Opening this café was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I figured you would say that," Alona returned her smile. "It is quite a feat, many people frequent your café even though there are other café's near by."

"What can I say, we give great customer service," Ailee shrugged as she let out a slight chuckle. "Good luck on your article."

"Thanks Ailee,"

She made her way to the kitchen and found her team already waiting for her. The team consisted of Michael, Jennifer and Xander. She didn't need a big team, the four of them could rattle a whole country, the less people on a team, the more efficient the assignment was carried out.

"Took you long enough," Jennifer teased. "It's not that busy."

"Why won't you try it for a change?" Ailee playfully threw her apron at Jennifer.

"I would, but I already paid my dues," she smirked, catching the apron and placing it on the counter.

"You ready? Arthur is going to brief us." Xander questioned as he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

Ailee nodded remembering why her team was here in the first place. They usually went their separate ways after a mission. As much as they adored one another a little time apart was much needed. Besides, Ailee liked her space to rejuvenate and rid herself of any remnants of a mission. As much as her emotions have been locked away, she still had a sense of humor. She knew that she worried her friends, her family, but this was who she was now. The blood she's shed over the years, an eternity in hell wouldn't even begin to pay for her sins.

The five went down the hall that looked to lead to the back end of the store, but instead, it led to the office that was disguised for one of the entrances to the Maquina headquarters in Los Angeles. No one would ever suspect a coffee shop to be a front for a secret organization.

Once inside the office, Ailee placed her hand on the wall, which illuminated under her, scanning her handprint.

"Welcome Ace," a voice greeted as the door opened.

Behind the wall was an elevator that led to the ground floor of the café. Once they were under ground, they walked down a hallway that led them to another elevator that brought them up the building that was next to a café. It was another front, a furniture shop at the bottom and offices up top.

"This is the most extra headquarters ever, feel like we could just had blocked off a top floor of one of the buildings in Century City." Michael rolled his eyes as the elevator made its way up to the 10th floor.

"Far too flashy, too many corporations want to set up shop in Century City." Xander replied.

"Yes, because Santa Monica isn't." Michael scoffed.

Once they arrived on the floor, they made their way to one of the conference rooms where Arthur was waiting for them. Michael opened the door, holding it open until everyone was inside.

"Of course you 5 would be late," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Do you assholes think I have nothing better to do?"

"Arthur, we were literally a minute late," Jennifer argued as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Punctuality, that's what you 5 lack of, the café should have been around when you 5 were trainees, would have taught you a thing or two."

"Yes, because you're always punctual," Ailee smirked. "If I recall, you were 2 hours late for our last meeting," Ailee's smirk grew. "Since you were on a date with that cute trainee."

"I forgot about the meeting!" Arthur looked away from Ailee, focusing his eyes back on the laptop in front of him.

Ailee laughed, shaking her head. "Lock it down."

Arthur pressed the button beside him, cutting off the signal for their cell phones and tinting the windows that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. Privacy has been one of the most important aspects of being in Maquina. If someone was not going to be a part of your life in the next 5 years, Maquina should never be uttered. The government went on great lengths to protect Maquina. A certain level of clearance would be the only way for a government official to find out about Maquina.

"Let's begin the presentation," the lights dimmed as Arthur said those words. The screen behind him turned on as he moved to the side so that he wouldn't block the view. "Angel Ignacio Reyes, son of Felipe and Marisol Reyes, brother to Ezekiel Reyes." A surveillance photo of Angel appeared on the screen with his fellow members Coco and Gilly. "His brethren's, Coco and Gilly."

"What? No information on them?" Ailee questioned.

"This is bullshit and you know it," Arthur replied, his tone soft even though his words were harsh. "Ailee, you know all about this guy."

"Many things can change in 5 years," she shrugged.

"Don't overestimate the MC, besides running for the Galindo Cartel, not much has changed for them." Arthur knew of Angel and Ailee's history. This briefing was a waste of time, but he knew Ailee's play. The more she made it seem like one of her regular hits, the more she could make herself believe that this was what it was, just one of her contracts.

"Arthur, please proceed with your briefing." Ailee's tone turned professional and the aura in the room changed. Ace was coming out, Ailee was no longer there. The stone cold killer Maquina created was present.

"His brother Ezekiel has began prospecting for the MC," this information caught Ailee's attention.

"EZ? He's out of prison?" One of her eyebrows rose at this information. Ailee knew what Ezekiel was to his family, the pride and joy as Angel was pushed to the back. She knew it bothered Angel some, but his loyalty and love for his brother always pushed away whatever insecurity he had. It was always there, but that did not mean that Angel wasn't proud of EZ. Though, she did wish that every once in a while, he was shown the amount of love EZ was shown. Angel was a great man, in her eyes, even greater than EZ. Everything was handed to EZ, Angel fought for his keep.

"Yep, the golden boy has decided to follow in big brother's footsteps." Arthur slightly smirked at this revelation, knowing the next bombshell he was going to drop would put the pieces of the puzzle together. "He also has a deal with the DEA in order for them to crack down on the Galindo Cartel."

Ailee laughed out loud at that. "The DEA is such a bunch of jerk offs," Ailee shook her head. "I'm guessing that he agreed to give them information at the behest that Angel and the MC would never be touched."

"Ding ding ding," Arthur tapped the table in front of him. "And of course, an erasure of his crime."

"Why didn't you offer him that?" Michael questioned. Everyone knew of Ailee's past with the Reyes siblings. Whenever they were done with a mission during their first few years of Ailee's Maquina career, she always came home to Santo Padre, along with her brother Vince to visit the small town living they had grown accustomed to.

"Uncle Jin wouldn't allow me too, it was too personal." Ailee knew she could have fought for EZ's release, would have been easy to do so. Attempting to get EZ released would have been easy as it was a crime in a small town that could have been easily covered.

"I'm sure that didn't deter you." Xander slightly smirked, knowing how persistent Ailee could be when she wanted something.

"I bought him protection," Ailee sighed. "Vince reasoned with me that trying to get EZ out of jail would leave a bad taste in some people's mouths."

"Since when did that ever stop you two?"

"EZ did the crime, he had to do the time, it's what makes the world go around," Ailee leaned back. "At least their world."

"The DEA deal can easily be severed, we don't need them sniffing around if you actually decide to," Xander paused, choosing his next words carefully. "Accomplish this mission."

"We can offer EZ another deal, besides, the Galindo Cartel isn't much of a threat, they're merely a small player in a small border town," Michael knew better than to brushed a cartel aside, but they've dealt with far bigger players to worry about cartel they could easily wipe off the map.

"And they're in bed with the CIA, as much as I like pulling the strings of the CIA, I rather not do it for an easy kill," Jennifer added her two cents.

"So what's the plan? We all know there's no point to this briefing, what's your play Lee? Killing a biker isn't difficult, many people want them dead." Arthur knew he was being coldhearted, but he wanted Ailee to see how ridiculous this idea was. Killing Angel would practically get rid of the small amount of humanity that was in her. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that she watched over the MC, and he was almost certain she was the reason that EZ got the DEA deal.

"Guess Santo Padre is getting a brand new café." Ailee stood up leaving them behind, effectively ending the lockdown Arthur placed.

Once she was out of earshot, the four looked at one another and shook their heads.

"This was the plan that Evangelina came up with?" Michael questioned Xander.

"Believe me, this was not her idea," Xander rolled his eyes.

"Whose was it?"

"It was Angel's idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I cannot stop writing for this story! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! It's kind of a filler one, but it's going to get more and more interesting!**

* * *

"I've only been here a handful of times and each time, it makes sense why you and Evangelina are the way you are." Xander shook his head as the Santo Padre heat seeped in the vehicle. "Can you at least turn on the fucking air?"

Ailee laughed at Xander's complains, turning the car on and the air. "How have you survived this long? Lina hate people who complain."

"We're married, hearing your significant other complain is literally what you sign up for."

She laughed again, shaking her head. They were currently in her car, surveying Angel. He was at some dress factory, which was quite peculiar. Ailee didn't have to think hard as to what they were doing in there. She was impressed.

"You know, being an outlaw biker always seemed cool," Xander chuckled. "I grew up in Charming, the Sons always made it look so damn cool."

"And yet, here you are, working for the government, basically the antithesis of an outlaw biker."

"But are we really that much different? I think we're much worst than them. Our actions, it doesn't really have a consequence under the law,"

"As long as we're within limits."

"What limits?"

It was true. They rarely had any limits. The government gave them free reign as long as they can do the job efficiently and as quietly as possible. They had a few close calls, but they placed rules in order to keep everyone safe or as safe as they could be.

"Why'd you come to Santo Padre? I thought you didn't want to be involved in this assignment."

"I was merely expressing my opinion, I don't think you should do the mission for reasons, but you're my sister. I want to be there for you."

"Aw, Xander," Ailee wiped fake tears and Xander just scoffed.

"I'm trying to be nice and sincere, yet you're being the grade A asshole I know you to be," Xander laughed. "Never change Lee."

"You know I love being a pain in your ass."

Ailee watched as Angel rode away from the dress factory. He didn't have a consistent schedule, but he went to the same places. From time to time he detoured, but otherwise he went to the junkyard, the factory and his home. She marked the time and handed the binoculars to Xander. With one last look to assure herself that he was out of sight, she looked at her side view mirror and no bike was in sight. Also, the roar of the motorcycle was no longer nearby.

"You're really going to go through with this?" Xander questioned as she drove towards the outskirts of Santo Padre. The lighthearted air between them was gone. Even though he was with Ailee more than he was with his wife, he still wasn't used to how quickly her mood changed.

Ailee shrugged, fully aware of what he was to her, he's a family member, in some ways. Angel's parents took her in after her parents died. Like she disclosed before, Angel was her older brother's best friend, their families became close through that. John was a close friend of Ezekiel, Angel's younger brother. Felipe and Marisol Reyes were great people, but as Ailee slowly lost her sanity due to her brother's death, she pulled away from everyone, including her siblings. It wasn't like she wasn't close to her other siblings, but she had a different connection with Vince. In all honesty, she truly felt bad for cutting off communication with Felipe and Marisol. They were always so kind to her and accepted her into their family. Felipe offered to help her with college, that if she decided to continue, he would help her out, but she declined.

She appreciated his hospitality, his kindness.

For that reason, she shouldn't kill his eldest son, but this was business.

"Don't really have a say in this," Ailee shrugged, turning at a dead-end street, where the entrance of their base was located.

"Yes you do, I don't know why you accepted this," Xander shook his head. "He's like a brother to you." Xander's words caused you to slam on the brakes, his head almost connecting with that dashboard. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Don't ever, ever call Angel my brother. I have two brothers. One is six feet under and the other is in Washington D.C." Ailee growled out, removing her foot off the brake. The car moved once again and she maneuvered the car to park it in her spot.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I know you'll never get over it, but Angel did reach out to you when your brother passed away. And for some time, you even held on to him, then you just stopped."

Ailee didn't need any reminders of that time period in her life. Her brother passed away five years ago. She appreciated Angel's help, his persistence on being there for her after everything that occurred. And for some time, she let him in, but as Elena had pointed out, Angel was a weakness that anyone could exploit. She knew he could hold his own, but she wasn't willing to sacrifice that.

Due to the close relationships their families had, it was inevitable for Angel and Ailee to become close. Ailee was Vince's shadow. He took his sister wherever he went, which of course provided the way for her to become quite close to Angel. They had an age difference, but it wasn't much. Angel was two years older than her, while Vince was four years older than her. She wouldn't call Angel her best friend or even a brother figure, but he was quite close to her for some time.

But all of that didn't matter. He was her next target. It's nothing personal, its just business.

"Business is business," She reminded Xander. The more Ailee repeated that, the more she began to believe in that statement. "What we do for a living is not for the weak at heart."

"There's a limit to business, he's a family member." He argued. "Do you not feel any remorse about doing such a deed?"

Ailee scoffed. "I've been numb for four years, killing Angel wouldn't do anything for me."

"Being bitter is only going to consume you, you're going to end up hating yourself, alone in this world."

"I'm already there."

* * *

Xander and Ailee walked in the building the empty halls were daunting. It was a cover of course. No one came this way. The first floor was rigged with traps in case someone decided to come their way, specifically an enemy. Again, the government had them protected. This building was a government building so the government made sure that no one would disturb them. Reaching the elevator, Ailee placed her hand on the scan, leaning forward to let one of her eyes to be scanned. The doors open and they both walked in. The elevator descended to the ground as the two checked their phones for any updates.

Ailee received a message from her older sister, which she ignored. Evangelina was in town and wanted to get together, but Ailee wasn't exactly ecstatic to go out with her sister. She loved her sister, she had to, that was her older sister, but their conversations was repetitive and obnoxious at this point. If it wasn't about her occupation, it was about her love life.

Not everyone can be happily married with children like she was.

"You should be nicer to your sister, she's trying." Xander informed her.

"Listen, just cause you're my brother-in-law, does not mean you get to tell me what to do." Ailee teased him. "I honestly have no desire on seeing my sister today."

"Come on Lee," Xander took off his jacket as they got out of the elevator.

Ailee's team was busy with their assignments concerning this new project they had. There were four people in her team. Xander, Michael, Arthur and Jennifer. Xander was the manager of some sorts. He handled the meetings and accepted the missions for the team. Arthur was the tech genius of the team, hacking into systems to assure that everyone had access or was unseen. Michael was the janitor, cleaning all the mess the team made. He had his own team to handle the destruction Ailee tended to do. He also doubled as the muscle of the group. Jennifer was the temptress. Whether one was a politician or a regular average Joe, they were men. And men, at least some of them, could not resist a beautiful woman. That's where Jennifer came in. Some politicians were harder targets than others, the team used Jennifer to capture the politician's eye and usually when Jennifer brought him back to the room Ailee or Michael was there to finish the job. But at times, Jennifer took care of the target.

The team has been together since Ailee started and there was no one else she trusted more in this world than the four people in her team.

"Jen, what do you have for me?" Ailee ordered as she sat on the table in front of the screen.

There was a table in the middle, which had the computers on it. An enormous screen was on the wall in front of the table. Behind the center table that held the computers, there was a table, one you would find in a meeting room, where the profile of their target was spread out, papers containing the information and the target's routine were on the papers.

Jennifer stood in front of the big screen, a remote in hand.

"So, the coffee shop that you strategically bought across from the Reyes' butcher shop is almost done. Just a few more machines have to be brought and it should be good to go," Jennifer clicked on the remote in her hand. "In front of you is the schedule we have gathered on Angel, EZ and Felipe. The Reyes patriarch has the most set schedule as you can tell, it's mostly the shop and home with him."

It was a strategic move on Ailee's part. She wanted to be seen. There would be no secrets regarding her presence in Santo Padre. She was going to make sure that the Reyes' knew she was back in town.

Jennifer clicked the remote. "EZ is the one that mostly helps out his father, but Angel comes from time to time to help out as well, mostly to pick up EZ."

It's been 2 months since Ailee received this assignment. She knew this was taking longer for such a mediocre job, but she had to make sure all the cards aligned. This was a different type of assassination and she had to be careful.

"Does anyone live with him?" Ailee questioned as she sat at the head of the table.

"No, Angel lives alone, though he frequents his father's place much more often lately," Jennifer answered, clicking on the remote again. "This is his schedule," Jen has been following Angel, collecting the information for the group. Though the stakeout today was her and Xander, but the past few weeks, ever since she decided to open up the care, it's been Jennifer who was in charge of Angel. "I'm not sure where you plan to execute, but I think the best time would be after one of his runs. We can make it look like a break-in."

Ailee nodded her head.

Truth be told, she hasn't even thought of how to approach this. Sure, they've done their research, but they haven't actually tried to put everything in motion. She wasn't having second thoughts, she just didn't know how to execute the plan. Politicians were easy to assassinate since there were so many people gunning for them that there would be no trouble covering their tracks. And it also helped that the government was around to help them out.

Angel was an easy target as well, he was part of a MC, a dangerous one at that. She knew of the Mayans reputation and the enemies they had. She easily could make it look like one of their enemies, hell, she can make it look like a rival cartel who decided to takeout one of the Galindo's outside help.

"Not a bad idea," Michael nodded his head. "I can be the lookout, his apartment isn't exactly in a gated community."

"He doesn't exactly have a security system either," Arthur added. "So what's the plan Ace?"

Ailee stood up and turned off the projector. She nodded her head at Jennifer who took a seat beside Michael. Ailee let out a breath and bit her lip. "This is an easy kill, but I don't want to underestimate him either." She looked over at Jennifer. "Second floor?"

"Second floor, one bedroom," Jennifer reported. "He also isn't very tidy, which is expected," Jennifer scrunched her nose.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?"

Jennifer smirked. "I just roamed around his place, he wasn't home." She shrugged. "Just wanted to check what you're working with. I got the blueprints of his apartment."

"Such an overachiever," Ailee returned Jennifer's smirk. "Can you send them to me?"

"It's already in your computer." Jennifer winked. "So what's the game plan?"

Ailee was silent for a moment. How should she approach this? As respect to his friendship with Vince, his parent's kindness, basically their history, Ailee didn't want to just kill him as if he was never anything in her life. That he was just another notch on her belt. No, that wouldn't be fair. She wanted to give this time. She might not even brutally kill him, poison works just as well as a stab wound. Though, she should at least give him some mercy because of their history, so a quick easy kill wouldn't be so bad.

"We'll sit on this, Angel isn't as easy as he should be." Ailee sighed. "Let's work on the other assignments we have piled up. We should infiltrate his social circle."

"That's pointless." Michael argued. "This is an easy kill Ace. You don't need to actually take your time with this kid. He's not protected and I'm pretty sure you can take his ass down."

"Who's the commanding officer here?" Ailee questioned. Michael, who stood up during his tirade, sat back down. "I don't like using position here, but as it stands, I'm the commanding officer."

Xander who carefully watched Ailee as she spoke shook his head. She was making excuses that he knew for sure. The way Ailee has been lately, history or not, she would have already taken out Angel. Was it her history with Angel? He wasn't exactly certain, but he'd have to talk to his wife about this.

"Lee, what's going on? We know what Angel means to you, if you don't want to do the job, it's okay." Jennifer has known Ailee since she was twelve. Vince was her first boyfriend and due to her relationship with him, she met Ailee. Even though their relationship fizzled, she remained friends with Ailee.

"No," Ailee said through clenched teeth. "He's the target and it's going to be done. I just don't think there's any rush with this assignment." Her body was tensed and they knew she was going to close them off; there would be no discussion between them all about this topic. "We'll infiltrate, that's the plan. I'm starving, we'll meet back here in three hours to finalize the plans."

Ailee left her team looking at her back. The four looked at one another and waited for Ailee to be out of range before they spoke to one another.

"So, are we just going to let her do this? This man is basically an ex of hers, do we really need her to sink deeper?" Jennifer's question was directed to Xander, who sighed.

"You think she's gonna listen to me?" Xander scoffed as he stood up. "I'll talk to Evangelina. We're all worried about her, Ailee hasn't really been herself since Vince died. She was okay at first, but the more she killed, the more she changed." He gave his friends a small smile. "Just be ready for whatever the fuck she comes up with, we'll try to save her from making a mistake."

"Xander," Jennifer called out, preventing the oldest member of their group from leaving. "You think we can still help her? I feel like we should have done something a long time ago."

"Can't give up now," Xander shrugged. "We've made numerous mistakes in the past. We didn't really see it happening till it was out of our hands."

It was true. Ailee's violent streak didn't just happen overnight, it was a gradual process. Her grieving turned from sadness to anger. There was never acceptance. When she stopped following the code they all lived by, they should have noticed then. This code of ethics they built was something they respected and developed for reasons. When Ailee threw it out the window they stupidly let her reasoning that she wanted to start anew without Vince's influence. They thought she would set up her own code of ethics, instead, she just turned into a ruthless killer.

And in some sadistic way, they enjoyed it.

Having limitations could be troublesome at times, so playing under no code of ethics wasn't so bad. But as the body count grew higher and higher, the need for a code became evident.

But they couldn't turn their back on her.

Loyalty was one of the most important things they taught at Maquina. You do not leave a man behind and you sure as hell do not stab them in the back.

So they stayed, playing her game, letting her do what she wanted. Because in some ways, they hoped that it was a phase. But it wasn't a phase.

They waited to long to fix their mistake, they had to act now before she lost the small amount of humanity she still had.

This case with Angel Reyes was a gift from above. They all knew that Angel struck a cord with Ailee. For once, they actually saw hesitation in her actions. Ailee liked to get assignments done as quickly as possible so that she can move on to the next project. The fact that she was putting this assignment off meant she was hesitating, that had to be it.

They were praying for a turning point and it seemed that it has finally come.

At least, that's what they're hoping for.

* * *

Angel walked in his home, relieved to finally have some time to himself. Closing the door behind him, he locked it before walking further in his home. Slipping his phone out of his pocket, he had a few calls from people, but decided to push it aside, wanting some relaxation after meeting with Adelita.

His life has been a roller coaster for most of his life, but this whole situation just had him on edge. He wanted to help their cause since in turn, it would be helping the MC, but shit was getting complicated and now,

"Took you long enough to get home," he heard a voice behind him say.

Angel jumped, placing a hand over his chest. He turned around and found Evangelina Michaelson-Cruz standing behind him, a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes, because normal people do not break into people's fucking apartments." Angel snapped. He shook his head and made his way towards his kitchen. "Unless they have a fucking death wish."

"I apologize, your apartment isn't exactly that difficult to break into." She followed after him. "You're going to make this easy on her."

Angel sighed. "Have you spoken to Ailee?"

"No, she hasn't exactly answered my phone calls." Evangelina sighed. "Ailee isn't the same anymore, we don't exactly have the best relationship, but you know, she's still respectful."

"Family first," Angel told her. "Look, if you came here to talk me out of my decision, you know it's not going to happen."

"I'm not, I'm trying to throw caution at you. I have faith Ailee won't kill you, but this is not the same person. She literally would kill you with no qualms whatsoever." Evangelina walked back out to his living room, sitting on the armchair. "Angel, this is such a bad idea."

"She's not going to kill me. Do you not have faith in your sister?" Angel took two water bottles from his fridge and gave one to Evangelina. He sat on the couch, opening his bottle.

"Maybe four years ago, but with her recent behavior, I don't." She hated to admit it. If anything, she felt ashamed to admit that she had no faith in her sister, but she didn't. Maybe she won't kill her siblings, but she literally cut Angel out. Ailee was so close to Angel and she did it with such ease.

The year after Vince's passing, Ailee was very dependent on Angel. Ailee was an assassin, she knew how to be sneaky with no problem. Whenever she wanted some time alone, she went back to Santo Padre, to be with Angel. But in a flash, Ailee disappeared from Angel's life. No explanations, she just walked away and never really looked back. It hurt Angel and even Felipe. She became such a big part of their lives, especially with the passing of his mother and EZ's prison stint, Ailee helped ease the pain.

Ailee was always such a good girl, but after one assignment, she never came back. At first, Angel feared she had died, but Evangelina had called him telling him that Ailee was in Oakland with her and Xander.

Angel didn't push, he should have, but he didn't. He let Ailee go because he wasn't sure what to do. But he knew Ailee, she just needed time and she eventually came back. Except she didn't this time. Life got in the way and he wasn't really able to focus on Ailee till now. Evangelina reached out to him, hoping he would talk to Ailee, to snap her out of whatever she was still going through. But from what Evangelina was telling him, he wouldn't be able to get Ailee's attention unless he was an assignment.

So he became a target.

He called Evangelina to set it up for him. It was an attempt to break her out of her destructive nature.

Ailee hid her secret life from him well, he always thought that she was in college in DC, living with John, being a college girl. It was Vince who broke the news to him that Ailee was training to become a Maquina agent. He never understood this shady ass government agency, but he knew how powerful they were. Vince never hid anything from him, all the secrets he had, he trusted with Angel. He even asked Vince to try and get EZ out of the hospital, but he knew that due to their governmental ties, they had rules to follow. He just had to give it a shot.

This whole thing with Ailee, it was a nice break from the shit show that Angel has been brought upon. Sure, helping Los Olvidados was technically for the benefit of the club, but he was almost certain Bishop wouldn't see it that way. Regardless, he had to do this to assure the club would be safe.

"Eva, you have to give your sister a bit more credit than that." Angel wasn't exactly sure where Evangelina and Ailee stood. He just knew that she was closing people off left and right. "She loves you, she's loyal."

"Well, you haven't seen her destructive streak lately, so maybe that's why you still have faith."

"You giving up on your sister?"

Eva sighed. "No, of course not, she's my little sister. I just worry for you, I shouldn't have brought you into this." She frowned.

"Believe me, you're not the one who did it."

"What if she kills you Angel?"

"She won't."

At least Angel was hoping she wouldn't.

How much could she have changed?


	4. Chapter 4

Ailee walked out of her newly opened coffee shop at the heart of Santo Padre, right across from Felipe's butcher shop. She smiled at a customer as they walked pass her and entered the shop, where Arthur and a few of their trainees awaited them.

The coffee shop officially opened 2 weeks ago, but this was the first time she came to see the fruition of her plan. This was the first step, to make Angel know of her presence. She's heard from Jennifer that a few of the Mayans have stopped by. They recognized her and were looking for Ailee. Jennifer just gave them a small smile as an answer and for some reason they took that and left. But she knew it was only a matter of time till she ran into Angel again, this was her plan all along.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she heard EZ say from beside her.

Ailee looked over his way and smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't boy wonder," she turned towards him as EZ walked over to her.

"Boy wonder? I think I've graduated to Batman or some shit by now." EZ wrapped his arms around Ailee, slightly squeezing her as if to confirm she was real. He knew of her relationship with Angel and just how close there were. He was still surprised when Angel told him during a visit that he lost contact with her. EZ knew better than to believe in love at first sight, but he knew that Ailee has had his brother hooked ever since they were kids.

He recalled going over with his mother and Angel to welcome the new neighbors in the neighborhood. It was such an odd thing, but his mother insisted that they bring the family tamales as a welcome. He rarely tried to argue with his mother and he figured this would be a good venture. They walked across the street, rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

When the door opened, it was a young girl who opened it, maybe a year or so younger than him. Her dark brown hair was in pigtails and she looked up at them with her greenish-hazel eyes. He looked over at Angel and he had to refrain himself from smacking him so that he would stop staring at the young girl. Before his mother could even say anything, a woman of Asian descent opened the door wider. She greeted them with a warm smile and the young girl hid behind the woman's legs, peeking out every once in a while.

He remembered that day vividly, he's never seen his older brother play with a girl. But when Ailee placed her small hand in his, dragging him away from the conversation his mother and her mother were having, it was quite an amusing site.

"Nope, you'll always be boy wonder, you're too happy to be Batman," Ailee teased as she pulled away from him. "Angel could definitely go for Batman, he has the sarcasm and the angst to go with it."

EZ laughed at that. "You're just picking him as Batman cause that's your type."

"Fuck you," Ailee was genuinely enjoying herself. She forgot how much joy it brought her to be around one of the Reyes brothers. They always managed to get her out of her stupor.

"That's my brother's job," he winked at her.

Ailee playfully pushed him causing EZ to let out a laugh. It was like the good old days and Ailee didn't know how much she needed that, how much she missed that.

"I'm glad to see you out Ezekiel."

"Ouch, full name, are you going to start crying?"

Ailee shook her head, crossing her arms, a small smile gracing her face. "How's Tio Felipe?"

"He's good, have you not seen him?"

"Didn't want to bug him, feel like I'm intruding."

"Since when did you ever care about that? You're family, you know this," EZ grabbed her hand and led her across the street. He knew his first move should have been to call Angel, but he was almost certain his brother knew that Ailee was back in town. After all, idiotically placed a hit on himself and handed the contract to Ailee. From his interaction with Ailee, it didn't seem like she turned into a ruthless killer, but then again, what did he know? He of all people should know that things could change in an instant, what more 5 years?

"Pop, I have someone here to see you," EZ announced as he opened the door. Thankfully the shop was empty.

Felipe came from the back and a smile graced his face when he saw Ailee. "Ailee," he breathed out, stopping by the display. "You're back," he wiped his hands with the apron he wore before walking over to her and enveloping her in his embrace.

Ailee felt it. The warmth in her heart as Felipe whispered to her how glad he was to see her, that he missed her. She pulled away from him, kissing his cheek.

"How are you Tio Felipe?" Ailee questioned as they sat down. "You look well."

"As do you," Felipe leaned back, looking over at EZ. "Did you call Angel?"

Ailee had to smile at that. Whenever she was involved, Angel was the first thing on people's minds in Santo Padre. They were attached to the hip, regardless of the age difference.

"Not yet," EZ looked over at her. "You cool with that?"

"I don't think I should be the one you ask. I'm the one who left," Ailee smiled bitterly. She wasn't proud of her actions, but she had to make a sacrifice to keep him and his family safe. Leaving Angel was the hardest thing she had to do, knowing the consequences of her action. Things became even much more complicated when Angel realized she wasn't coming back.

Angel Reyes was a fighter and he definitely tried his best to contact her. But the beauty of being in Maquina was how well your tracks could be covered.

So she ran, she disappeared to Europe and eventually the calls, the letters, everything stopped.

She was an asshole. There was a better way to handle the situation, but a younger Ailee did what she knew best at that time, run away and cover her tracks.

"He misses you, you know," Felipe informed the young woman in front of him. He didn't agree with her reasoning to leave, but he knew why. He was quite close to Ailee's uncle, Jin, who confided in him why his niece decided to suddenly disappear from his son's life.

' _You should know the game Felipe, Ailee had to walk away to assure you, EZ, Angel and his club stays alive. Theo is a psychopath, once he pinpoints her weakness, it's a done deal.'_

He knew of Theo Kane, he just never saw Ailee as someone who would associate herself with such a man.

"You two should stop by the shop some time," Ailee stood up. "Would love to catch up some more since I've missed a lot."

"You should come by for dinner tomorrow night," EZ suggested. "We try to have dinner once a week and tomorrow's the night."

"I'll let you know," Ailee knew she wouldn't be able to go, she was living Santo Padre later tonight to fly out to Morocco and handle a mission for Maquina. "Tio Felipe," she held out her hand, which Felipe took. She gave him a soft squeeze and smiled. "I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to hurt Angel."

Felipe merely nodded, squeezing her hand right back. He never thought that Ailee could be a killer, it wasn't in her nature. But then again, what determined such a thing?

"Bye EZ," she let go of Felipe's hand, walking out of the shop and back across the street.

"You can do this, just stay away from his family." She murmured to herself. "Angel is a mission, he no longer means anything to you." She knew it was a lie, but maybe if she said it to herself enough, she'll start believing it.

* * *

"What the fuck you mean you saw her?" Angel was slightly ticked off at his younger brother. He specifically instructed the boy scout to steer clear from Ailee, to let her come to them. Yet his brother conveniently ran into her outside of her coffee shop.

"I ran into her," EZ shrugged as they made their way across the tunnel to pick up Creeper from the doctor's place. They were instructed by Bishop to pick him up and drop him off at Vicky's. It was an easy task and the only reason Angel was with him was due to the phone call his father had placed after Ailee left the shop.

"Bullshit," Angel spat out. "I told you to stay away Ezekiel."

They reached the ladder that led to the clinic. The two brothers looked at one another, a smirk appearing on EZ's place as the irritation on Angel's face grew.

"I did, who am I to tempt the fate's that obviously wanted our paths to cross." EZ shrugged. Even though he was technically Angel's prospect, he couldn't help but pull his brother's leg. He was still a younger brother after all.

"You're such a little shit," Angel grabbed EZ and placed him in a headlock, making EZ laugh. EZ tapped on Angel's forearm. He let him go, smacking him across the back of his head. "How does she look?"

EZ's playful demeanor changed then. He knew why Angel handed the contract to Ailee, but it just didn't make sense to him. "She looked like Ailee, like _your_ Ailee."

Angel wasn't going to lie, that made him feel at ease. But at the same time he knew better. Her siblings would not have reached out to her if she was till his Ailee. The one who used to use him to hide from scary movies. The one who used to cry when she saw blood on him that may or may not be his. It was such a drastic change from what he gathered that he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"You've always known her better than me," EZ shrugged. "But she looks good, she grew up well."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

EZ didn't answer and just gestured for Angel to climb up the ladder. He wanted to grill EZ, but he knew he couldn't. They had business to attend to after dropping Creeper off at Vicky's.

He just hated that it was EZ who saw her first. But Angel wasn't even certain if he was ready to see Ailee. She was the one that got away and in some ways, he was bitter about the whole situation. Ailee knew how much he counted on her, how much he cherished her, how much he trusted her.

Yet, she walked away with such ease, it still gave him whiplash when he thought about it. Evangelina and John had told him multiple of times that she had her reason, that she was doing everything for him.

But he just couldn't see that.

The day went along with more shit piled up on his already complicated life. Adelita took Galindo's son and now, the MC was basically playing detective trying to look for this kid. This whole ordeal with Adelita, how much he was hiding from the club, it was dangerous. But he was doing what the MC couldn't do for themselves. This was for the good of the MC.

And he wasn't going to lie, he had an admiration of some sorts towards Adelita, but like she said earlier, shit was too complicated to even entertain the idea.

Watching Miguel Galindo interrogate that innocent man was quite jarring for Angel. He's seen some shit in his lifetime, but the cartel always up the ante. His conscience was slowly appearing, seeing all the people that were being affected by Adelita, it was beginning to get to him.

But sacrifices had to be made.

He just had to go for a ride, to clear his head from all this ridiculousness.

Getting on his bike, he put his helmet on, taking one last puff of the cigarette that hung in between his lips.

Before he can take off, a car passed him in the underground garage his apartment building had. It was a nice car, definitely not one that belonged to his ratty ass apartment. The car parked a few spaces down. When the door opened to the driver's side, he didn't recognize the driver. It was an Asian man, he was well built and almost as tall as him. When the passenger's side opened, that's when he almost fell off his bike.

Ailee stepped out, her hair no longer dark brown, but was now a shade of red. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, a few loose strands gracing her face.

"Fuck, Boy Scout was right." He threw his cigarette butt.

A phone ringing disturbed the silence in the garage. Ailee's male companion looked at her as she took her phone out.

"Ailee," he heard her answer. "Arthur, we're literally just grabbing my stuff."

There was a pause.

"Arthur, I don't give a shit. John can wait. I have to handle this assignment for the American Ambassador in Argentina then I can meet with him."

Again another pause.

"What behavioral issues, that's rich coming from a government who has issues with insubordination if it doesn't fit their cause." She heard the irritation in her voice and he could just shed her nose scrunch up the way it does whenever she was irritated.

Another voice filled the garage, obviously it was the person she was speaking to who was now in speaker phone. _"Baby Lee, I get it, you're pissed, but they want you to come for a briefing prior to going to Argentina. It's bullshit, I get it, but the council isn't that comfortable with your outside mission so close to the border."_

"When do I have to be there?"

 _"Well, you were supposed to be here already."_

"Did they want me to teleport there? Beam myself out of here?"

 _"Ailee, just get your ass to LA and get on the damn plane. You have clothes there."_

Angel peered out and saw Ailee holding the phone in one hand, the other on her hip. Her male companion watched on amused.

"I'll be there," he saw her touch her screen before shoving her phone back to her pocket.

"You know, that should be a private conversation, need I remind you we're in a public place." Angel studied the guy with her, not remembering if he's ever seen him before. He was curious. Who was this man? As far as he knew, Ailee was the only one who was supposed to be here for this mission. Was this her boyfriend? Evangelina never mentioned a boyfriend.

"I don't care, if someone did overhear, I can just easily kill them."

He heard them go inside the car once again. Angel got off his bike, hiding behind a car that was parked beside him. They left as quickly as they arrived. Angel stood up, taking out his phone from his pocket. He clicked on Evangelina's name.

 _"What's going on?"_ Evangelina immediately asked when she answered the phone.

"Should there be something going on for me to call you?"

 _"Not exactly but I heard that Ailee wanted to expedite your assassination due to her reunion with your family. Thought you were calling cause of that."_

"No, but I overheard your sister. She's headed to LA."

 _"Oh that's right, she has to do some rescue mission in Argentina, she's getting the plane in LA."_

"No, they want her for a briefing or some shit," Angel pinched the bridge of his nose. "She got a boyfriend?"

Evangelina laughed at Angel's question. _"Thought you had a thing for the rebel leader?"_

"Just answer my question Evangelina."

 _"My sister doesn't have a boyfriend, she has fuck buddies. And I quote, 'Relationships are not my forte, they require actually putting in an effort'. So no Ignacio, mi hermanita doesn't have a boyfriend."_

"Whatever, just let me know when she's back in town."

Angel hung up, feeling relieved that Ailee doesn't have a boyfriend. After seeing her today, he knew he had to speak to her again. He had to know what was going on in her pretty little head.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm back with another update! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I would like to thank you all for reading this story of mine and I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am!**

* * *

 _Ailee walked into her home, hearing the ruckus Vince and Angel were making in the living room. She could have sworn she left the two playing video games and now she's back from the grocery store and they were still playing video games. It's not like she was gone very long, but she thought they would be headed over_

 _But it was a welcoming site to her._

 _It was the summer before Vince leaves again for his sophomore year and she wanted to cherish whatever time she had left with him. Even if it means she had to spend time with Angel, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make._

 _Her relationship with Angel has been up and down ever since she turned 13 years old. She wasn't sure what changed. Maybe it was puberty, maybe it was Angel's new found cool status or whatever the fuck it was. Either way, she no longer dotted over Angel as she did when she was younger. She figured it was for the best since she had the most embarrassing crush on him. Her mother knew, of course she did, but no one else did. Though, Evangelina may know, but Ailee never tried to confirm it, she was too embarrassed to do so._

 _It was so typical of her to have a crush on her brother's best friend. It was too typical and as much as she tried to avoid it, she couldn't. She expected to see him as a brother, that's how it was supposed to work, but instead she developed a crush on him._

 _Now at 16, her relationship with Angel became even worst since she hated just how much attention the eldest Reyes received from the ladies. EZ was attached to Emily, no other woman in their high school, their town can touch that. But Angel was single and ready to mingle. She hated it. At times she wished that Angel saw her more than Vince's sister. Or as EZ says, 'the sister they never had'. She was basically stuck in the friend zone, actually it was worst, she was in the family zone._

" _Lee," she heard Vince call out to her. "Did you buy pizza?"_

" _No, mom ordered it for us." She replied, placing the grocery bags on the counter. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, making a mental note to have John fix her glasses for her later._

" _Need some help?"_

 _Ailee jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. Placing a hand on her chest, she sighed in relief when she found Angel. Her glasses fell out of place due to his sudden appearance. She fixed it once more before turning back around to take out the items from the grocery bag. He chuckled at her reaction and proceeded to help her with the groceries without really hearing an approval from her._

" _Look at you, driving around by yourself. Pretty sure you need a chaperone or something," Angel teased her once he put the last of the fruits in the refrigerator._

" _Why? Are you offering?" Ailee retorted, walking over to the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen to place the canned goods._

" _Sure, why not, seems like you're too cool to hang out with me now." Angel loved teasing Ailee. He loved being around Ailee. It was the best part of his day. The way her nose would scrunch up and how she would blush every time he suggested they should hang out more. The way her glasses would slide down the bridge of her nose when she was reading one of the books from her ongoing list of books she must read before she died. She was growing up before her eyes and he wasn't sure how to handle it, besides tease her, of course._

 _Ailee didn't reply, focusing on placing the cans in the cupboard. She looked up, knowing she was going to have to use the stool to put the rest since she wasn't as tall as she would like. 5'8 wasn't so bad, but Evangelina was 5'10. She was the shortest in her family. Before she could even look for the stool, she felt Angel behind her, pressing up against her as he placed the cans on the shelf. Ailee felt herself become flush; it was the closest Angel has been to her since she was 10. She felt her heartbeat quicken as Angel put the last of the cans up._

" _You okay?" Angel questioned, concern filling his brown eyes._

" _Yeah, I'm fine," she moved away from him. "See you later." Quickly, she made a dash to her room up the stairs and locked the door behind her._

 _Angel Reyes was becoming the subject of her affections and as much as she has been trying to move on, it was difficult when he was at their home almost every day. Maybe she should just avoid him. She was good at that._

 _She can just hang out with Vince when he was alone, whenever that was._

* * *

Ailee softly closed the door, looking at her watch. She had a ten-minute window to get this kill done. Xander disabled the security system and all the lights were out. This should be an easy kill. Currently, she was in Argentina, taking care of a thorn on the American Ambassador's side. It was a government assignment that she honestly didn't want to do. Some of these ambassadors basically used them as a tactic to flex their muscle.

" _Alright, Jennifer has the guards distracted out front, Michael took care of the ones on the first floor. Second floor is clear."_ Xander informed her as she took her gun out of her holster. She took out the silencer that was in her pocket and screwed it at the end of the gun. _"Quick kill and leave, reinforcements will come."_

"Got it," she made her way towards the master bedroom. Looking around, assessing all possible exits and entrances, she had her gun ready to shoot in case someone decided to come to the second floor.

Safely making it to the room, she opened the door, but before she can walk inside, someone shot at the door. Quickly looking behind her, she realized it was her target that was shooting at her. Moving to the side, she cussed under her breath. Thankfully she had night vision goggles on.

She heard two shots go off, it was a handgun, a .45 to be exact. Looking at the door, she realized that he already fired two shots before the last two shots. He had four more bullets left.

He fired once more. "Three." She made sure her gun was loaded and ready to go.

And another. "Two." She stood up and slipped on her facemask that aided on covering the rest of her face that was not covered by the goggles.

" _Are you okay?"_ Xander questioned.

"Yes," she mumbled.

He fired one last shot. "One."

Ailee walked in the room and found him standing in front of his bed, his hands shaking as he tried to reload his gun. He was obviously inexperienced and judging by the way he shot at her, his minions obviously did all the work. Her finger was already at the trigger and without hesitation she pressed down and shot the man right on the head. He fell back, the gun and the magazine he was holding fell to the floor.

"Job done."

* * *

Ailee, Michael, and Jennifer walked inside the house the government provided for them. They all sat down around the dining table, taking a deep breath. Another mission done. It was easy of course, but it wasn't always like this.

"Did he get you?" Xander questioned.

"No," Ailee shook her head. "Moved just in time."

"We leave tomorrow?" Michael questioned as he stood up.

"In two hours."

"Thank god, I'm gonna shower." Michael left the three alone.

"I have some news for you." Xander sat beside Jennifer. "There's another contract on Angel."

"From the same contractor?" Ailee gave him a confused look. Contractors rarely put out a contract twice for the same guy. If they did, there would be just revisions of what they wanted the assassin to do or the time frame.

"No, there's another hit out on Angel. Arthur informed me that another contract for Angel was placed on the market and someone took it already." Xander explained, biting his bottom lip as he relayed the information to Ailee. "I would have taken it, but I was too late."

Ailee sighed, cussing under her breath. "That's breaking the rules."

"What rules, Ailee?"

"Okay fine, it's not a written code, but other assassin's know not to take someone else's job." Ailee fumed. The disrespect. Angel Reyes was her target. There was no way in hell she was going to let someone else take him out.

"You know that usually just applies for people in the same agency." Jennifer reminded her. "Does Arthur know who took the contract?"

"No he doesn't."

"We'll find out," Ailee stood up, taking off the sweater she was wearing. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let someone else kill Angel." Ailee fumed. "I'm going to kill whoever took the contract and then deal with Angel."

"Ailee, maybe we should regroup, take some time." Xander suggested.

"No, just been busy with other things. But Angel is back as the top priority. As soon as we land in California, we're going to deal with this." Ailee informed her team.

"What are you planning?" Jennifer questioned.

"Not sure yet, we'll brainstorm in the plane." Ailee replied. "Is it Theo?"

"I don't think so," Xander shook his head, turning his computer on to assess the situation. "I doubt it, Theo hasn't made any noise since he was barred from entering the United States as part of that deal."

"Yeah, but you can't count him out." Ailee's been keeping up with Angel. She had too. He was still her target so she had to make sure he stayed alive till she was ready to deal with him.

Truthfully, she wasn't ready to open that bag of problems, but it seems that someone was forcing her hand and she hated that. Whoever decided to cross her was going to die a slow and painful death.

* * *

"Bish, can I talk to you?" Angel questioned as he entered the Templo finding Bishop and Taza having a couple of beers and a smoke.

"What's on your mind?" Bishop watched as Angel sat down at his usual spot.

"Just in case things go south, I just wanted to let you know something," Angel sighed. Bishop and Taza watched the young member, fearing that he was going to tell them something that would not only get him in trouble with the club, but with Galindo as well. "Evangelina came to me for a favor and I stupidly agreed, so Ailee is in our backyard."

"Ailee? Vince's little sister?" Taza questioned. Everyone knew who Ailee was, they met Ailee a handful of times whenever she was in Santo Padre. Then next thing they knew, she never came around. Whenever they asked Angel, he would just walk away, pretending he never heard them.

"The one who works for some underground government agency?" Bishop knew about Maquina, it was hard not to since he was well acquainted with Ailee's parents and her uncle, Jin.

"Yeah, that one, just in case she goes through with her mission, I just want to let you guys know what's going on,"

Taza raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Let us know what's going on? What you do? Put a contract on your head?" Bishop and Taza began to laugh, giving Angel the benefit of the doubt that he wouldn't make such an idiotic decision. Regardless of their relationship, they're almost certain that the Ailee they once knew was long gone.

When they noticed that Angel wasn't laughing, their laughter faded.

"Shit, Angel, don't tell me you did," Bishop shook his head, cursing Angel under his breath. "What favor did Evangelina ask for?"

"She told me that Ailee went off to the deep end and they were hoping that if there was a contract for my head, it would reel her back in and she wouldn't take it." Angel knew it was an idiotic idea. But it was the only one he could come up with.

"Let me guess, she took it and that new coffee shop in town isn't a coincidence?" Taza smirked. "Love makes you do stupid things."

"Definitely does," Bishop took a swig out of his beer. "Thank you for letting us know, if there was one government agency we're not worried about, it's hers."

"Why not?" Angel questioned. He was relieved. It was one secret out of the bag that he didn't have to worry about the club finding out.

"Can't fear something that doesn't exist." Bishop took a puff of his cigarette. "Our organization is not their concern, otherwise, they would be sniffing around already."

"If there was anyone they would be concerned about, it was the Galindo Cartel," Taza rasped out. "So what are you going to do? From the last time we saw her uncle, he says that she's off the rails."

"You meet with her uncle?" This was brand new information for Angel. Regardless of their opinions of Maquina, they were still a government agency.

"Again, if you don't exist, you're not a worry." Bishop smirked. "So what's the plan Angel?"

"She won't kill me, I have full confidence in that."

"Well, you have to look at the scenarios here. If she does decide to kill you, what are you going to do?" Bishop asked.

Angel never thought of that scenario. He always had strong faith that Ailee would never hurt him, and he still was confident she wouldn't.

"I know what you're thinking Angel, she'll never hurt you, but in the off chance she does, you ready to kill her?"

"Well, like you said, if you don't exist, you're not a worry."

"But she does exist,"

"She was supposed to stay out of Santo Padre, to make a better life."

"And you thought she did when she up and left that one time?" Taza questioned.

"I never believed she could kill another human being."

"But she can't and from what I heard, she's the best at it from her side of the tracks." Bishop drank the last of his beer, sliding the empty bottle towards Angel. "With a trained mercenary, you don't come in with faith, you have to come in just as they would. An empty and soulless killer."

* * *

 _Ailee was sitting on her bed, looking down at the diploma on her bed. She did it, she finished high school and was off to college. She wasn't going to leave the state, she was accepted to UC San Diego and would be starting in September. A few months off was definitely not going to be too terrible since Vince was going to be back in town in two weeks. She missed her brother terribly, but at least she still had John to bother. Evangelina was with Oliver in DC. She was a bit disappointed that her two eldest siblings couldn't be there for her graduation, but she understood why they couldn't be there._

" _Ailee, you got a visitor!" She heard John call out._

" _Who is it?!" She yelled out._

" _It's me," Angel came into view at her doorway. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation, I got in late from visiting EZ."_

" _No worries, how's he doing?" Ailee questioned as Angel closed the door._

 _He sat beside her on her bed, leaning against the headboard, stretching his legs out in front of him. "As good as he can be," Angel sighed._

" _It's difficult seeing him in there." She stated for him. "You feel like you had a hand in it?"_

" _I gave him the fucking gun, Lee." Angel knew better, he should have known better. EZ wasn't going to do it for protection, it was for revenge. But he gave him the benefit of the doubt, cause it was EZ, the golden boy. The less problematic one, he was wrong._

" _And it was his choice to make," Ailee reasoned._

 _Her crush on Angel was still ever present and it just grew due to Angel basically attaching himself to her when her brother left. She was certain Vince asked Angel to be her shadow, but it just made things harder for her. It was hard to date anyone in Santo Padre since everyone knew she hung around Angel and Coco. They were like her fucking chastity belt._

" _How was your graduation?" He picked up the diploma that was already placed in a frame. "The youngest Cruz, finally on her way to be something."_

" _If life gets too hard, at least I can get a decent sugar daddy in San Diego."_

 _Angel laughed at that, placing her diploma on the table beside her bed. "That's fucking disgusting."_

" _Hey, I'll share the wealth with you and Coco." Ailee playfully smacked his arm. "I'm nice."_

" _You definitely are," Angel lied down, putting his hands behind his head. "Come here."_

 _Ailee hated it when they laid down on the same bed. She really wished she wasn't family zoned and actually had a chance with Angel. It was a love-hate relationship really. On one hand, she loves lying down next to Angel, he usually would wrap his arms around her as she would tell him about her day. He would listen and eventually, she would hear his soft snores, it was the best part of her day. On the other hand, it was making everything so difficult for her. She wanted to move on, but it was a moot point. She figured she could do it when she was in college. He would be an hour and a half away and with him prospecting for the Mayans, he would be far too busy to visit her._

 _That was her plan, to forget Angel by moving on in college. She wasn't sure how it was going to work, but she had to try. She had a great relationship with Angel and she would hate to lose that due to her crush on him._

 _So, she lied down beside him, letting him wrap an arm around her. She knew he needed this, with the whole thing with his mom, EZ and Felipe, he needed to know that there was someone there for him. And that person was Ailee. No matter what stupid shit he got into, Ailee always showed him how much she cared about him. It was the little things that mattered to Angel and she meant the world to him._

" _You won't forget me right?" She heard Angel question, her head lying on his chest._

 _She moved so that her chin rested on her hand that was now on his chest._

" _Couldn't forget you even if I tried."_

 _Angel smirked at that. He hated this relationship he had with Ailee because he knew it can only stay here. Vince would kill him if he found out how he developed feelings for Ailee. It was why he stayed away when she turned 13 and he became more aware that his fondness of her wasn't due to him seeing her as a younger sister. He was slowly falling for the youngest Cruz and the best he could do was keep her as a little sister. It was a sick thing, but Angel had to have her somehow. If it were to play a big brother role, even though she already had two, he would take it._

 _Ailee was too good for him. He couldn't tie her down to him, she was bigger than Santo Padre, just like EZ._

 _But unlike EZ, he wouldn't help her fuck up her life. No, he was going to make sure she got out of Santo Padre and never look back._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback and it just fuels me for this story! Hope you enjoy the next installment!**_

* * *

" _I got something for you," Angel whispered into Ailee's ear as she sat in between his legs on his bed._

" _I hope its food," Ailee teased making Angel laugh._

 _The two were currently hanging out at Angel's place, enjoying their time together while she was at home for Thanksgiving break. She basically lived there, but they still weren't official. Being in Maquina was becoming more difficult for Ailee, at least when it came to lying to Angel. She couldn't keep doing it, but it was for his safety. They've been doing this whole thing for 1 year now, but if she was honest, it's been going on longer. For once, they weren't naked and just hanging out like they normally do. With Angel's MC duties and Ailee's job, the two barely had time together, but since Ailee took a break from work, they were able to enjoy each other much more._

" _Later," Angel chuckled as he reached under his pillow. He leaned forward, his chest was against her back. He brought his hand around her and he was holding a small box. Ailee eyed it curiously as she waited for Angel to explain the box to her. It was a velvet box. She didn't expect Angel to be proposing to her, but she was definitely intrigued by the box. "Aren't you going to open it?"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Why won't you open it?"_

 _Ailee laughed and took the box from his hand. She sat up, feeling Angel resting his chin against her shoulder. Opening the box, she gasped as her eyes landed on the necklace inside the box. In the box was a necklace that had a pendant of the letter 'A'. But it wasn't whole, it was just one half of it._

" _Am I supposed to look for the other half?" She teased._

" _No smart ass, I have the other half," he held out his half._

 _Ailee smiled and took the necklace out. "Mind putting it on for me?" she held it out for Angel._

" _Not at all," Angel took it from her and put it on her._

 _Once he was done, Ailee turned around and placed a kiss on Angel's lips. "I love it Angel, thank you. But it isn't my birthday, why did you get me a present?"_

" _We're apart more than we're together, I guess I just want you to know that you'll always have a piece of me with you." Angel softly caressed her cheek. "You're one of the most important people to me and I just want to let you know that."_

" _You're important to me too, Angel." She replied._

 _It was the words unsaid that really meant something. The words they couldn't say were being masked by other words. They were just both afraid to say it, but they both knew it._

* * *

Ailee held the necklace in front of her, a rare smile gracing her face. She did miss Angel, more than she would care to admit. Guess the other contract was a blessing in disguise and she'll be able to spend some time with him before she decides to actually kill him.

Sounded sadistic, but it was the reality of the situation.

"You sure that's what you want to do?" Jennifer questioned as she sat on the seat beside Ailee.

Ailee placed the necklace back in her pocket. She didn't liked admitting it but she took the necklace everywhere. It was the connection she still had with the life she once had.

"Are we talking about the plan?" Ailee questioned.

"No, I'm talking about this whole plan to kill Angel." Jennifer frowned. "I know you don't like hearing about it, but Ailee, you can't ignore the connection you and Angel had."

"I'm not, but that's not the issue here."

"That is the issue here. I know you haven't stoop this low. What would this even do for you?" Jennifer questioned.

"Jen, honestly, this is our job. Personal relationships are checked at the door."

"But you love him."

"Loved, it's loved." She corrected her.

"What you're doing right now, aren't you protecting him?"

"I'm protecting my interest, yes, it has nothing to do with him."

"So you're going to pretend you're not making excuses about not killing him?"

"I'm not, we just had more important matters to take care of." Ailee reasoned. "Jennifer, what are you trying to accomplish with this?"

"I'm not trying to accomplish anything, I'm just pointing out that this is absolutely ridiculous. This isn't a stranger. Most of the people we've eliminated are strangers who do bad things in this world. What has Angel done to have such a fate? Yes, I know he's in a biker gang, but who gives a shit? We're not the best people either."

Jennifer left Ailee to let her think about what she said. They weren't going to let Ailee kill Angel. If they had to tie Ailee up or other drastic matters, they'll do it. And they had faith Ailee won't kill Angel. Ailee's plan to reach out to Angel was brilliant. Maybe spending time with him will break her out of this sadistic streak she's had.

At least that's what they were all hoping for.

* * *

Angel walked out of his father's butcher shop, looking across the street. Ailee's coffee shop was booming. It was a new shop and everyone in town wanted to see what it was all about. He hasn't stepped foot inside. Coco and Gilly have, they told him as much. They said it was nice and they saw Xander there, whom he knew as Evangelina's boyfriend way back when, but apparently they're married now.

Their lives were so intertwined and Angel never truly noticed it till now. The MC knew all about her, after all, they all grew up with one another. But it still surprised him that Bishop seemed so, open to Maquina's presence. Regardless of the agency being underground, they still worked for the government.

Now, he was headed to the clubhouse after another meeting with Adelita. He had to admit, he developed feelings for the rebel leader, admiring her courage and strength. But with Ailee back in his life, whatever he buried a long time ago has made its way back to the surface.

At first, all he wanted was to help his former best friend's sister, his former lover. Now that she was in front of him, he was having a change of heart. He missed her and he truly didn't know how much till she was in front of him. But he was going to end it there. Angel didn't want to reel her back to Santo Padre. She had a life outside and it was much better than any life she could build in Santo Padre. He had to stay focus and not let his feelings deviate from the end goal.

He met with Coco, Gilly and EZ near the scrapyard, leading the way to the clubhouse. When they arrived, Riz opened the gate for them.

Though what surprised him was what was waiting for them. As he parked his bike, he watched as Ailee walked out of the clubhouse following after Bishop and her uncle, Jin.

Angel watched as Ailee spoke with Taza, letting out a laugh as Taza wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Marcus Álvarez walked along with Bishop and Jin, discussing something between themselves. The person he saw with Ailee walked behind along with Tranq.

"You guys ready to go?" Bishop questioned the youngest members of his club. He watched as Angel walked off to the side, most likely trying to avoid Ailee.

"Whenever you are Bish," Coco replied "Ailee, that you?"

"Hey Coco," she walked towards him, giving him a hug. She pulled away, patting his back. "Look at you, I've missed you." It was genuine, Ailee has missed the people she became so familiar with. She turned to Gilly, hugging just as she had Coco. Her eyes drifted towards to Angel, who was on the phone. She wasn't sure if he was trying to avoid her, but regardless, he stayed away.

"Look at you, Baby Cruz all grown up," Coco teased, calling her the nickname he gave her all those years ago. "How you been?"

"Good, just working," Ailee shrugged.

Angel joined them then. She felt all eyes on them as Angel stopped in front of her.

"Hey Lee," he greeted her.

"Hey Angel," Ailee tried to push down her nerves. She was better than this and should not be fazed with seeing him again. She never wanted to involve the club, but due to the new contract picked up on Angel, her uncle thought it was best to have them inform Bishop as the club could be compromised as well.

"How are you?" Angel's eyes traveled all over her body, definitely appreciating how much she's grown during their years apart. It was hard not to check her out, she was a beautiful young woman.

Before Ailee could reply, the man he saw with her a week ago came up behind her, whispering a few words in her ear. She gave them a smile before walking away with him. Angel instantly become more irritated than he already was. Who the fuck was this asshole?

"Who is that?" He heard Coco question.

"I don't fucking know." Angel watched as the two moved closed to the bikes, away from the rest.

"Angel, always nice to see you," Jin approached him, giving the young man he watched grow along with his nieces and nephew. "You're looking good son."

"Gracias tio," Angel wasn't certain if he should still call Jin tio, but he figured he should. In some ways, he blamed Jin as the reason why Ailee turned into an assassin. He knew Vince was really to blame, but Jin could have stopped this from happening. Maquina was basically a family business. "You're looking good too, doesn't look like you've aged."

"Doesn't look it, but I definitely feel it." Jin chuckled. "How's your old man doing? I'm going to his shop after this."

"He's good, I'm sure he would love to see you."

Jin nodded his head with a smile. He looked over at Ailee before he looked at Angel once again. "I hope you can help her." Angel wasn't surprised Jin knew all about this. No one could make a move in Maquina without Jin knowing.

"I'll try my best tio," Angel bit his tongue, knowing better than to call him out at his hand on turning her into what she was now.

He watched as Ailee, Ailee's companion and Jin walked out of the garage, heading over to the car that just arrived. Ailee looked back one last time at Angel, giving a smile before she slid in.

Coco walked over to Angel, bumping his shoulder. "She looks fucking hot man."

"Don't even think about it." Angel warned.

Coco laughed. "Bro, you've had a fence around her since she was 13, what makes you think I would even try now?"

"Besides, it seems like Coco isn't the one you have to worry about." EZ added.

Angel walked away from the two, hearing their laughter behind him.

"Fucking assholes," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Ailee dived into the pool, swimming her way across the pool she had in the home she shared with Jennifer and Michael. Initially, Michael was renting a room at Angel's apartment complex, but he ended up moving in with the two girls.

She needed to swim some stress away. Seeing Angel effective her more than she would like to admit. He looked so good, it was sinful.

Michael walked out of the house, watching Ailee swim her laps. He was definitely amused by Angel's affect on her. They always knew he had a hold on her, but to see it first hand, priceless.

He sat on one of the chairs by the pool, waiting for Ailee to stop. She didn't stop for another 35 minutes. Once she came out, Michael threw a towel towards her.

She caught it, running it against her hair.

"What's up?" Ailee questioned, sitting beside Michael with the towel wrapped around her shoulder.

"You know he was pissed to see me near you." Michael looked out at the mountains behind the home they shared.

"Who?"

"Come on Ace, you're not an idiot."

"Angel?" Ailee laughed. "You're imagining things."

Michael just chuckled. "Swimming again, what has you under stress?"

"I just want to know who picked up the contract." Ailee lied. Michael didn't need to know Angel was causing her stress. It was different to know they were in the same town, but to actually talk to him, to actually see him, it was something else all together.

"Arthur can probably trace it, isn't he doing that now?"

"Arthur is taking too long, he's usually faster than this," Ailee sighed. "Feels weird to be back in Santo Padre. There's too much emotions."

"Well would you look at that, your soul is still there."

Ailee chuckled. "Yeah, yeah," she stood up. "I need a distraction."

"I think Bryan is still in San Diego, maybe he can distract you." Michael suggested, making Ailee kick his shin. "Lee!" He grabbed his right shin, rubbing the area where Ailee's foot connected.

"Thinking more of gambling, maybe shooting the new weapons we received from main headquarters?" As much as Ailee wanted to release her pent up frustration with sex, she much rather use a gun. Bryan was a good fuck, but right now, all she could think about was Angel.

"Gambling? The Mayans are going to that casino, you really want to go to the place to run into the person you want to avoid?"

Before Ailee could reply, her phone rang. She walked over to her phone, looking at the caller ID, it read 'Baby Reyes'.

"Ezekiel, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She answered.

" _You free tonight?"_

"Should be, what's up?"

" _Come over the house, we're having dinner. Your uncle is going to be there."_

"Sure, I'll come by," she had to gain Angel's trust again. She had to protect him from whomever was trying to kill just so she can do the job she intended to do.

" _Just don't bring your boyfriend, I don't want Angel to be pissed off."_ She could hear the amusement in EZ's tone and she wanted to slap the asshole.

"Don't have a boyfriend, not sure whom you're referring to."

" _That Asian guy with you, Coco seems to think that's your boyfriend. Angel is a little ticked."_

Ailee sat beside Michael, an amused smirk on her lips. "Very subtle way for you to try and get information. Michael isn't my boyfriend, just a friend."

" _You don't have to lie to me, my feelings are not the one you have to worry about."_

Ailee laughed. "Your brother's feelings isn't my concern either."

" _Pretty sure that isn't true."_

"Where are you finding the time to speak to me? Aren't you on club business?"

" _Give Boy Scout a break Lee, he's just trying to look out for his brother." She heard Coco say._

"I know he is, but I don't see why this is a concern."

" _You can't possibly think that old feelings have faded."_ EZ pointed out.

"It has on my end."

" _Shut the fuck up Lee, we all know you can't get over Angel that easily, that's why you had to leave Santo Padre." Coco called her out._

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Ailee was slightly becoming irate. It was none of their business whether she still had feelings for Angel or not. She doesn't. Things were not as they were, everything was different.

" _Just wanted to invite you for a family dinner."_

"I'll see you then."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: The next installment is here! Enjoy this chapter lovelies! Things are about to heat up!**_

* * *

Ailee fiddled with her fingers as the car came to a stop in front of the Reyes' home. Jin was sitting beside her, watching on with an amused smirk on his face.

"I always liked Angel," Jin broke her out of her stupor of watching her fingers fiddle around. Everyone in Maquina knew of Ailee's first love, the one she let go to fully commit to Maquina. "Your reasons were always understood, but I always thought you would go back to him after Theo moved on."

Ailee shrugged. "There was nothing to go back to."

"Or you were afraid that there was something, but you've convinced yourself how much of a monster you've become and decided not to go back."

"I'm not the same person."

"People change all the time Gracie," Jin was the only person besides Vince who called her Gracie. Ailee Grace Cruz, that was her full name. After Vince died, only Jin continued to call her by her middle name. Angel did from time to time, but he was fond of calling her Lee, Baby, querida, the list goes on really.

"Angel doesn't need my baggage." Ailee knew this was a mistake. She should have gone to LA with Michael and Jennifer, to enjoy a night in the city. But instead, she chose to go to this family dinner so she can get close to Angel again. As much as she didn't want to make the mission personal, she did. Whoever was gunning for Angel, she had to assure they were far away. Angel was her kill, not theirs.

"He isn't a saint either Grace, he's had his fair share of demons." Him pointed out. The Mayans have always been a friend to Maquina. They weren't the police, that wasn't their purpose in this gray world they live in.

"Yes, but we both know he couldn't even touch mine." The more blood Ailee shed, the more she began to hate herself. But it was helping her cope. It was a terrible coping mechanism, but all the anger she felt after her brother passed away, she took it out on her targets. The bolder she became, the more killing became easier for her. After all, after you kill one person, it becomes easier and easier.

Jin sighed. "This contract I hear of, do you plan to honor it?"

"I accepted it."

"That wasn't my question."

"Of course, but I have to kill whoever decided to step on my territory first."

Jin worried for Ailee, he's been worried about her, but as the head of a secret organization, Ailee was his best employee. When she first started, Ailee was the perfect student. Vince was able to mold her to follow the rules to assure that the mission of Maquina could be carried on. Ailee was the most efficient when it came to missions. All of their orders were done under the proper protocol. But then Vince passed away and the lines began to blur. Ailee's kill rate rose, instead of focusing on the target, anyone in her way was killed. But Jin couldn't stop her. He wouldn't stop her simply because she got the mission done. He thought she just needed a few missions to let out the anger that began to consume her, to let out the hurt she experienced after her brother's passing.

But it became evident it wasn't going to stop.

These past two years, Ailee has been making noise within the special counsel and it wasn't the good kind. They believe that while she was still their most valuable asset, she could easily be replaced. After the incident in Turkey, he had to keep Ailee in the United States to let things cool down. The Turkish government was not appreciative of her lethal force when it was specifically requested to be non-lethal.

"Ailee, for what it's worth, I am very sorry for what I've done to you." Jin felt some guilt for what he did to Ailee, he turned her into a killing machine that had no off button. That's why he had hoped that Angel's reemergence in her life would let the old Ailee come back.

"It wasn't you," Ailee gave him a bitter smile. "It was all me."

Felipe welcomed the Cruz's to his home, ushering them inside. Angel and EZ were running late, which was no shock to him. Thankfully, the food needed 15 more minutes before it was going to be done.

"Still hasn't changed," Jin smiled fondly as he looked around the Reyes household. "As clean as can be."

Felipe chuckled. "You never did believe me when I told you I cleaned the house for Marisol."

"I always thought it was a combined effort," Jin sat on the couch besides Ailee. "Where are EZ and Angel?"

"Club business, should be here soon." Felipe knew there was a chance that they weren't going to make it, but that was fine with him. He understood what they had to do, did he agree with them? Of course not, but he wasn't exactly a saint either.

Jin just nodded his head. "It must be good to finally have Ezekiel home."

"It is," Felipe nodded his head. "Never thought it was possible, but by some grace of God, it did."

"I'm happy for you as well Tio Felipe, I'm sorry we couldn't help you." Ailee was fully aware that the patriarch of the Reyes family was well aware of their organization. Once upon a time, he was part of Maquina after all.

"Mija, I know how Maquina works. I was angry at first, but it's the reason we're able to operate as long as we have, personal affairs were hardly done."

"Do Angel and EZ know?" Ailee questioned. She was almost certain Angel knew, just due to the fact of how close he was to Vince. But at the same time, she wasn't certain, as he never mentioned it to her. Angel wasn't an idiot, he must know something was up. Half of the excuses she gave him, she was expecting him to at least question her or be suspicious she was cheating on him. But he was always so understanding.

"No," he shook his head. Felipe would rather have Angel and EZ to be a part of the MC than Maquina. Both were equally dangerous, but the amount of enemies one made as a part of Maquina was something else. To this day, he was still cautious. He was certain he outlived his enemies, but at the same time, it was never bad to be cautious.

And he would much rather for them to not be in debt to the government. Maquina was a vigilante group that wreak havoc to help the poor in San Diego. Instead of hunting them down like the government usually did, they saw the potential and did what they did best.

They militarized Maquina.

As time went on, the rules changed. The President no longer had direct control of Maquina and people were hand selected to be a part of the council that helped govern the group.

Much like other government agencies, they were unbiased. That's why personal affairs should never affect their work within the government spectrum of their job. But due to the agency not existing, Maquina agents were allowed to take contracts outside of the agency as long as it did not go against the United States Government.

Ailee remained quiet then, letting Jin and Felipe catch up further in the privacy of Felipe's home. Though Maquina was all about secrecy, it was difficult to not tell people close to you. Felipe knew of most of Maquina's dealings due to Jin sharing it with him. The old comrade that Jin trusted with his life, with full confidence that he would never betray him.

EZ walked in, with Angel not far behind. Whenever someone died in front of him, EZ always thought how surreal his life was now. If anyone asked him 10 years ago if this would be his life, he would have laughed and thought they were insane. Yet now, this seemed to be the normal happening in his life and the troubling thing was, he wasn't all that opposed to it.

Felipe, Ailee and Jin turned their head towards the two men. Jin stood up along with Ailee, smiling at the young men he used to watch as children.

"Wherever Angel is, Ezekiel is never far behind," it was a saying they used to say when they were children. EZ adored his brother, looked up to him. Angel was always thankful when EZ left for Stanford, his brother was going to make a life outside of Santo Padre, a life he never chose to do. But then EZ came back and Angel helped him ruin his life. It was something Angel held onto to this day. He should have known that EZ was going to do something with that gun, he should have looked out for him as he always had.

Angel and EZ both greeted Jin, hugging Ailee right after. When Angel wrapped his arms around Ailee, she wanted to do nothing but to immediately pull away. Not because she didn't want the hug, she just knew she would further be conflicted due to this. It was such a simple gesture, but Angel just had such an effect on her.

"I'm going to check on the food, EZ set the table." Felipe walked to the kitchen with EZ and Jin following after him.

If Ailee didn't know any better, she would think that she was being set up, but she had to be alone with Angel at some point.

"How are you?" Angel questioned her, the question she didn't answer since Michael pulled her away earlier.

"Good," Ailee nodded her head, hating how nervous she felt.

'It's just fucking Angel, Ailee, stop being an idiot,' she scolded herself.

"You want to give me a bit more details? For example, I've been good Angel, made a life outside of Santo Padre. I've been so busy that I didn't have any time to call or visit you." The bitterness was clearly heard in his voice and Ailee expected this, she didn't expect anything less from Angel. Though, she definitely imagined more words added to that speech, but that was good enough.

"I'm sorry for the way I left things," Ailee was sincere in her apology. She could have said goodbye in a better way, but she chose to be a coward and run. "You didn't deserve that."

"No, I fucking didn't," he hissed. "I always knew you were too good for me, but I never thought you would up and leave just like you did. I trusted you."

And that was a dagger to Ailee's heart. She knew how trust was for Angel and he was right, she broke his trust. The fact that he didn't think he deserved her, that crushed her. If anything, she didn't think she deserved him.

"What do you want me to say Angel?"

"Definitely not what you just fucking said." Angel was standing by the dining table, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Why'd you come back?"

"To open up a coffee shop." Ailee wasn't exactly sure how to handle this situation. Way back when, she always knew what to say to Angel to calm him down, but at this time, she didn't. How could she reveal Maquina to him after all? It was opening Pandora's Box and right now wasn't the time or place.

Before Angel could even say anything, EZ walked back to where they were, plates in hand. EZ didn't want to walk back in, but Jin pushed him out to save his niece. Ailee's phone began to ring, breaking the stare down she had with Angel. She took her phone out and her face immediately changed.

"Hey Michael, what's going on?"

"Ace, I need you in LA, the helicopter is waiting at the base outside of town." Michael informed her.

"I'm in the middle of something, family business." She muttered an excuse me before walking out of the front door.

"Yes, well, this is family business. John needs to meet with you."

"For?"

"I'm not going to play messenger between you two, he needs to speak to you. After you're done with your reunion, come to LA."

"Might not be done till late," she can feel EZ and Angel staring at her through the window. She kept her back towards them, walking a little further away in case they could hear what she was saying. "John can always come here."

"Ailee Grace Cruz, if you would answer your fucking phone we wouldn't need to have a sit down." John's voice filled her ears. "Uncle Jin isn't going to talk to you about this since he gave me the task to do so. As your commanding officer, I need you at Maquina headquarters at 0600."

"John, I am currently on a mission, unless you have something life threatening to inform me I do not give a shit." She hissed, her voice as low as possible. Ailee's relationship with her siblings has been tense since Vince's passing. She moved away from them, not wanting to let them in to her new way of living.

"Do not make me get Xander and Michael to drag you to LA, we both know you don't want me at Santo Padre, it raises too many questions."

"No, it doesn't, you lived here once upon a time. Visiting Santo Padre isn't that farfetched."

"Must you give me grief about everything?"

"Wouldn't be a younger sister if I didn't."

John sighed. "I'll be there in two hours, I'll meet you at your place."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Ailee knew it had to be serious if John was coming to see her. They had spoken to one another not too long ago before she went to Argentina, but it's been radio silence till tonight.

"No, but it will be."

John hung up then causing Ailee to sigh. Her family was definitely dysfunctional. Slipping her phone back inside her pocket, she walked back inside and found everyone sitting around the table.

"Who was that?" Jin asked.

"John," Ailee saw that the seat they left her with was right next to Angel. Not that she minded, but she could tell they were up to something. "Business."

Jin nodded his head. "I thought your brother was in Singapore." He knew of what John wanted to speak to Ailee about. As much as he wanted to do it, he felt that John may get through to her better than he could.

"Guess he's back, he said he's coming here." Ailee looked around the table, feeling all eyes on her. "Shall we eat?"

"John is coming to town?" EZ questioned. He has spoke to his old friend from time to time, but not as often as he would like.

Ailee nodded her head as she scoop some rice from the bowl. "You know John, he's a workaholic."

"He mentioned that work was driving him crazy when he visited me a few times." EZ knew of Ailee's involvement in Maquina. Whenever John came to visit him, he gave him an update on his crazy little sister who was digging a hole for his early grave.

Jin looked over at Ailee, who had a small smile on her face. "Yes well, you know how real estate can be," Jin chuckled. "How does it feel to be out Ezekiel?"

"Really good tio, I never even thought it would be possible for me to see the outside of a jail cell, but I'm thankful." EZ replied.

"Never lose hope, that's what keeps us going," Jin advised. "And you Angel, how has the MC been treating you?"

"You know me tio, I live a simple life. Being a part of the MC is great." Angel knew that Jin was well aware of the illegal activities he partook in, but that didn't mean he was going to discuss it over dinner. "How's business going Lee, seems like it's booming."

"It's good, one of the three locations I have in California," Ailee hated this small talk she had with Angel. Their relationship was hardly ever awkward. The only other time they spoke in this way was when she was between the age of 13-16, otherwise, they've always been able to talk to one another freely. If she was going to get Angel to trust her again, she knew she had to make her way back in.

"You have 2 other coffee shops?" EZ was surprised. As far as he knew, Maquina was the only job Ailee had.

"Have to utilize what I'm good at." Ailee smirked. "Selling coffee."

EZ and Angel knew something was off with that comment. But they decided to let it go, the last thing they wanted was to interrogate Ailee in front of her uncle and their father.

Angel knew what he had to do. Evangelina had requested for him to help Ailee and the only way he knew how was as he did before when they entered that awkward phase when she was 13.

Make his presence known and be around at all times.

Well, as much as the club, Adelita and the cartel permitted.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve! I apologize for this taking so long. I've been so busy with work and the holidays that I've been slowly inching away with writing this, but the update is finally ready and it's long! Hope you all enjoy this update! I'm so excited to share it with you all!**_

 _ **Hope you have a lovely holidays!**_

 _ **Also, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story!**_

* * *

Angel walked in the coffee shop, finding Ailee behind the counter, cleaning the area near the coffee machines. He looked around and saw Xander sitting by the table, paperwork in front of him. Michael was cleaning one of the tables beside him and he nodded his head at Angel.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," Xander commented, placing the paper in his hands on the table. He never thought Angel Reyes would be a welcoming site, but he had no real reason to be hostile towards Angel. Angel's biggest problem was being a part of a biker gang. Could he really hold that against him? He was always a decent guy, bit of an asshole, but who wasn't an asshole?

"Xander, always nice to see you," Angel smirked.

Ailee turned to face them then, a smile on her face as her eyes landed on Angel. "What are you doing at this side of town?" Ailee questioned.

"Nothing, wanted to finally check this place out." Angel shrugged. "John ain't around?" He was expecting to see John, seeing as how he received a nice text message from John last night.

"He didn't come a few days ago, had to make a trip to New York to close a deal." Ailee was thankful that John ended up not coming. At first she was worried, trying to think of the things she has done as of late, but he called her from New York, rescheduling their planned pow wow.

Angel nodded his head. "You free?" There were a few customers in the shop right now. He could see their eyes lingering on him, on his cut. He always revel on the respect, the disgust, the awe he received whenever they looked at him.

"For?" Ailee wiped her hands with the apron tied to her.

"Just want to talk," he kept it simple, he figured he didn't have to explain much to Ailee.

Ailee looked at Xander who nodded his head. "Don't worry, we got this, Arthur is coming in soon."

"Then yes, I am free," she removed her apron, placing it in the drawer behind the counter. "Please don't let this place burn down."

"Have faith in us Lee," Michael chuckled. "I won't burn it down, oldie over there, not so sure."

"We're the same age dumbass," Xander rolled his eyes. "You two have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He couldn't resist teasing Ailee. What they were seeing right now, it was the remnants of old Ailee and it was definitely something to see. He didn't believe Angel still had a hold over her, but he was wrong.

Angel and Ailee walked to the back of the coffee shop, sitting at the table that they had at the break room. He didn't plan on taking her anywhere and he figured having her at her safe space with people around wouldn't make her nervous. Though she shouldn't have anything to worry about, it was him after all.

"The last time I ever saw you, I was sitting inside the previous coffee shop that occupied this place." Ailee couldn't look at him. Ever since the dinner, she knew she had to face the music and let Angel back in, it was the only way she could gain his trust.

"What?"

"It was that morning I left you on your bed," Ailee looked at him then, confusion on his face. "We were supposed to go to a clubhouse party, last time we slept together."

Angel smirked. "I'm sure that was a memorable one for you."

Ailee laughed, his arrogance always made her smile. Half the time he was joking, while half of the time she knew he was being serious. When it came to his sexual prowess, Angel played no games. She wasn't ashamed to say that no one could top Angel. "You were top of the line in bed after all."

"Don't sweet talk me now mi dulce," Angel leaned against the table then, placing his forearms on the table with his hands folded. "Talk to me, you've always been able to talk to me. Why'd you leave?" He paused. "Why'd you leave me?"

Ailee pursed her lips. She was thinking of how she should approach this situation. Should she be truthful? What angle was she going to play?

"I'm a Maquina agent, Angel. I had to get rid of personal relationships to assure that I was going to become something in the agency." That was half a lie. She never wanted to be anything in Maquina. Being the essential go to agent was not something anyone strived for in Maquina except for egotistical pricks. The only reason she was able to get so high on the totem pole was due to her ruthless aggression. She asked no questions and just did her job. Every government official wanted someone who was subordinate and willing to kill with no questions.

Angel didn't expect her to respond with that. Maquina was basically that elephant in the room that no one ever addressed. He always knew she was part of Maquina, but she never came out with it. He wasn't angry that she lied to him, in some ways, he understood why she did. But he was almost certain he would be angry if Vince had not told him. She was putting herself on the line every fucking day and that alone upset him. He didn't give a shit if she was great at what she did, but shit happens and she could die. That's what he would forever hold against Vince.

"I know," if he she was being honest, so will he. "Vince told me," he kept his eyes focused on her, not wanting to break eye contact. He was glad she took him in a more secluded place since he was almost certain speaking of Maquina in a public place wasn't allowed.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Angel retorted. "This is a two way street baby girl, you don't get to play victim just cause I knew your secret and played along."\

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but it was to protect you, the club and your family."

"That sounds like some martyr bullshit."

"If Theo knew about us, he would have killed you."

"Theo Kane?" He knew Theo Kane well. He was Ailee's psychotic ex-boyfriend who basically left her to die. "Please do not fucking tell me you let that asshole intimidate you. I would have killed him if he even came near us."

"He would have had someone kill you, Theo wouldn't get his hands dirty." Ailee pointed out. This was not where she expected the conversation to go. How can Vince tell Angel about Maquina? His father would definitely disapprove, but she guessed that didn't matter since Vince was six feet under.

"I don't give a shit, if you're as good as they say you are, Theo wouldn't even be an issue." Angel scoffed. "This isn't a fucking novela Lee, you left me, with no words whatsoever. You should at least have the decency to call me, to let me know that you weren't coming back."

Ailee didn't know what to say to that because in all honesty, she agreed. She should have called made an effort to at least respect the relationship they had. "You're right, I should have."

"Can you do anything besides agree with me?" Angel was getting frustrated. He appreciated the truth, but he didn't need her to keep agreeing, it made her seem insincere.

"What do you want from me Angel? There's nothing that I can do that would give the 5 years back." Ailee hated feeling these emotions that were currently swirling within her: sadness, irritation, and vulnerability. It was a sign of weakness and that shouldn't happen, not to her.

Angel looked at her as he lit up his cigarette, he took a puff and let out a smoke. He wasn't even sure if he could smoke in here, but with this conversation, he needed it. "Nothing, I just wanted the truth. Why did you come back to Santo Padre?"

"The coffee shop is my side gig, an occupation away from Maquina." She looked through the little window that enabled her to see the ceiling of the kitchen. She saw Arthur and gave him a small smile as he peeked inside. "I want to leave Maquina."

Angel was thrown off by that statement. He half believed her but at the same time, he knew what Maquina was to Ailee. There was no way she wanted to leave. The organization relied on her heavily, he wasn't sure they would let her leave.

"Why?"

"Because I've shed enough blood and it's time to hang it up." Ailee knew it was a lie, but she needed to get Angel to trust her again. She needed Angel to feel needed, to be a savior, just so he'll let her back in. It was terrible of her to play on Angel's insecurities, but that's what she was taught to do.

The regret on Ailee's face made Angel question just how far off the deep end she had gone. His sweet Ailee, the one who use to cower behind him when they watched a scary movie. The one who used to sleep in her brother's room after watching that scary movie due to her vivid imagination. The one who used to stick to him when they were doing an evening hike since she was afraid of the dark. His sweet innocent Ailee, that no one could tarnish in his eyes.

Maybe he should have looked into this whole thing with Ailee before taking it. Putting a contract on his head might not have been the answer. Simply reaching out to her seems like the better idea.

"And you came to Santo Padre because?"

"I missed the person that I once was, I left her behind in Santo Padre. I was thinking that if I move back here, I can find that again."

Angel reached over the table, grabbing Ailee's hand. This move caught Ailee by surprise as she looked at Angel's hand, not knowing what she should do.

He gave her hand a soft squeeze before saying, "I'm here for you mi Dulce, whatever you need." For once in a long time, the club, Adelita, EZ and his father wasn't on his mind, it was all Ailee. He wanted to help whatever means necessary. 

Ailee looked at Angel's face then. Hook, line and sinker. She knew what to say to reel him in. She felt awful, but in some ways, she was protecting him. Whoever took the other contract will be dealt with and once that was handled, Angel was hers.

* * *

Angel chuckled as Officer Rogan made his way out of Vicky's place. After his sit down with Ailee earlier, he definitely needed some R&R and Vicky's place was the place to get it. They caught up for a few hours, sitting down, catching up on what they've been up to, at least the legal aspects of Angel's life. It was nice to sit down with Ailee, to see her laugh again, to see her face scrunch when he would tell her about the dumb shit he and Coco had been up to. But at the same time, at the back of his head, he felt as if he was deceiving her. Sure, she's technically here to kill him, but she doesn't seem like the person who would play with someone before she killed them. He wondered why she hasn't pulled the trigger, she has had many opportunities, but then it goes back to his believe that she won't kill him. No matter how fucking jaded she was, she won't kill him.

"How was your talk with Lee?" EZ questioned as he took Gilly's seat on the table.

"It was great," Angel smirked, letting go of the girl that was standing beside him. It felt odd talking about Ailee while he was holding another woman.

"So is she as psychotic as Eva made her out to be?"

"No," Angel sighed. "I don't know." How could he even determine that? When he spoke to her, she seemed normal. She was laughing, joking, it was like she never changed. He saw the scars all over hands, but they weren't much. Maybe he was still in denial? He never really saw her in one of the missions Vince always spoke of, but he's seen Vince in action.

"Did you ever watch the tapes Evangelina sent you?"

Evangelina sent him tapes when this whole ordeal started. She wanted to show him just how heartless her sister has become, that maybe if Angel saw it, he would understand just how far the deep end she had gone. But who was he to judge someone? He wasn't an angel himself.

"No, did you?"

"I did," EZ nodded his head. "Shit in there is fucking brutal man, I don't know how she can fucking sleep at night."

"Worst than what we saw with the samoan?"

"She's up to par with Galindo," EZ wasn't exaggerating, he watched one of Ailee's men skin a guy alive as Ailee watched.

"You two talking about Baby Lee?" Coco questioned. "I can't believe you put a contract on your head," Coco chuckled at Angel's stupidity. "What if she decided to kill you without playing this game? What would you have done then?"

"He wouldn't be able to do anything since he would be dead." Creeper added.

"She isn't going to kill me." Angel informed them with confidence. "Why was she here with her uncle?" He directed the question at Bishop, but he didn't exactly look at him.

"They need to use the tunnel," Bishop kept it short, he didn't need to explain his conversation with the Cruz's. Whatever went down in Templo with the Cruz's was between himself, Jin, Ailee, Michael and Taza. It wasn't much to tell, it was nothing the club had to be concerned over. Angel's girl was going to be safe and that was the main point of it all. "500k."

"They gave you 500,000 to use the tunnels?" Riz questioned. "That's a hefty amount."

"It's not government approved," Bishop shrugged. "Guess even Maquina has its secrets."

"What do they need to move?" Coco questioned.

"Not the time to discuss it." Bishop took another swig of his beer.

They focused on the poker game then, messing with Creeper who was obviously taking his sweet ass time to recover. Angel couldn't blame him, he wouldn't mind being in here and not dealing with all the webs they had entangled. He knew no secret could remain a secret for long, but man was he hoping that many things remained a secret.

There was a knock on the door that broke everyone from their reverie. They didn't expect anyone else to come unless Frankie was standing by his threat earlier. Riz went to the door, opening it and found Jin Cruz with Ailee trailing behind him. Angel immediately moved away from the woman that was standing beside him causing EZ, Gilly, and Coco to laugh at his failed attempt to look innocent in front of a woman who more than likely didn't even notice the other woman.

"Jin, what are you doing here?" Bishop questioned.

"We heard gunshots, thought it came from here." They all knew it was a lie, but it was good enough for Vicky and the girls to clear the room.

"Just roaming around the neighborhood?" Bishop quirked an eyebrow. He looked over at Ailee who was watching Jin's back.

"Scouting," Jin shrugged. "Do you know how far it is from here?"

"Maybe a few miles," Riz estimated. "You guys going hunting?"

"Something like that," Jin turned to Ailee who remained by the open doorway, he whispered a few words to her before turning back to the MC. "Vicky's neighbors, do they carry guns?" The MC could see Ailee take out her cell phone and step away from her uncle. Angel wanted to go after her, but he didn't want to bypass Jin.

"They're all about guns," Tranq replied. "You two going to need some help?"

"No, I have Lee," Jin turned back to Ailee who was still on the phone. "Figured you guys would be here, we were headed to Vicky's neighbors when we heard the shots."

"What business do you have with them?" Taza questioned.

Ailee stepped inside then. They noticed that she was wearing an all black get up, her gun drawn. "We heard about their patriotism, wanted to check it out." She smirked. "I'll leave you here, I'll go survey the area. Any tunnels nearby?"

"No," Bishop answered, giving Jin a questioning look. "You're sniffing in our backyard, I feel that we have the right to know what the hell is going on?"

"We have a colleague here, just want to make sure he's safe." Ailee replied for Jin. "You boys have a great night, remember to wrap it up." She winked at them before making her way out of the door again.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Angel followed after her then, not letting her uncle or any of his brothers eyes bother him.

"To do my job, Ignacio," he cringed at her choice of name, indicating she was not exactly happy with his outburst.

"The fuck you are," he caught up to her, grabbing her arm. He turned her towards him and placed his other hand on her other arm. "You can't go out there alone, it's dark, you hate the dark." It was idiotic reasoning he knew that, but it was what he came up with.

"Can't hate the dark when you've let it consume you." She shrugged off his grip then. "I know I asked you for help, but as it stands, I'm still a Maquina agent and I have to do my job." She took out some glasses from her jacket and put it on.

"At this time at night? Baby, you don't know what's out there."

"I've dealt with worst, I'm just scouting the area Angel, I'll be fine."

"I'll go with you."

"No."

"That wasn't a fucking choice."

"Angel," they both turned towards the house and found Bishop and Jin standing by the stairs. "Let her go, she needs to work."

"Prez, we can't let her go out there alone."

"She's one of my best Angel, it would be insulting if I didn't let her go by herself." Jin added.

Angel wasn't budging and Ailee knew there was no way she was leaving unless he was going with her.

"Can you just show him the feed so he can see I'm alive?" Ailee offered.

"What feed?" Angel turned to her.

Ailee pointed at her eye. "I'm wearing a camera, it's connected to my uncle's phone. You can watch me while I survey the area. I'm sure the cops are already at the area where the shooting happened, I just need to see if an acquaintance of ours is around as well."

"And who is that acquaintance?"

"None of your fucking business."

Before Angel could utter another word, they heard a car approaching. Ailee looked behind her and cuss under her breath. She knew who was coming, she just didn't think he would come here so quickly. The car stopped right behind them, the headlights remaining on. Angel had to look away since the headlights were quite blinding. The driver stepped out, leaving the car on.

"John, I didn't expect to see you till tomorrow night." Jin walked down the stairs knowing Ailee's mission was basically thrown out the window now.

"Had to see my baby sister," John looked over at Angel. "Well, the devil still lives."

Angel laughed, giving John a hug, smacking him upside the head. "Don't make me beat your ass."

John chuckled at that, turning to his sister. "We need to talk, now." His demeanor changed to the playful tone he had with Angel.

"In your car?" Ailee put her fun away, clicking the safety lock.

"No, we can talk at Vicky's." John made his way towards the house.

"Aren't you going to turn off your car asshole?" Angel called out.

"Ugh, you just had to ask," Ailee rolled her eyes following after her brother.

Angel watched as John took out his phone and the car turned off. "Thanks Angel."

"The fuck?" Angel looked at the car before following everyone back in the house. Once inside, he found Ailee occupying his previous seat while John occupied Creeper's.

"Do they have to be here for your scolding?" Ailee looked around, not exactly feeling comfortable to let Maquina matters be out in the open.

"I'm not scolding you," John sighed. "Why must you be such a pain in the ass?"

"I wouldn't be a younger sister if I wasn't."

"Glad you can finally had time to speak to your brother." Ailee rarely called John. The only times she ever called him when it was non work related was when it was his birthday or a holiday. Otherwise, she was very professional with her brother.

She smirked and shrugged. "I feel that I talk to you as often as I can."

"Not often enough," he looked around knowing that he had to change his language to ask his next question. " _When should I issue my condolences to his family?_ " John asked in German.

" _Brother_ ," Ailee mockingly gasped, but she caught on and replied in German as well. " _I am appalled that you would even suggest that I did something that horrific._ " She laughed. " _Not yet, maybe soon, but I have to get to the bottom of things_."

" _Which is_?" John looked around at the confused faces of the Santo Padre charter. As much as he would like to share this fact with them so they could put a stop to his sister stupidity, he couldn't risk the possibility that they might kill her.

" _Someone put another contract on him, I want to know who crossed the line_."

John rolled his eyes. _"You know, for a brief moment, I thought that some ounce of your humanity has returned since you haven't done your job. But evidently, I am wrong_."

"That you are dear brother," Ailee softly slammed her hand on the table, switching back to English. "But you know, we can all hope for a miracle." This was the Ailee that Evangelina was talking about. Ailee was never this way with her siblings, she was the younger sister who never questioned her siblings or gave them sass in such a serious matter. Angel wasn't even sure of what they were speaking of, but he saw the change then.

"This is not a game," John hissed quietly. "You're unpredictability is starting to worry some higher ups and there's just so much me and Uncle Jin can do." He looked around before he continued, his eyes landing on Jin who was sitting at the head of the table. "Your insubordinate ways is going to have consequences."

"I follow orders, I get the job done, isn't that the most important thing?" She snapped, not appreciating the scolding in front of the whole charter.

"Ailee, the government doesn't like out of control employees, unpredictability leads to unnecessary casualties. Your attitude towards your job, the way you're killing with no qualms, it's starting to catch attention." John explained. This was the most terrible time to scold Ailee, however, he felt that if they had an audience, it would sink in quicker. "Even though we take out the supposed bad people, we still have to think of the diplomatic relations our government has with these countries."

"I thought we were the loophole to diplomacy."

"If we're not seen we are, but you're starting to make noise." John was worried for his sister. There were some concerns from higher ups, but nothing that would lead to Ailee's discharge or death. They were just worried about the noise she was making, it was getting louder with every mission. She was starting to become a security issue. They could operate the way they do since the countries they infiltrate chose to turn a blind eye, as long as they don't make any noise. But Ailee was starting to veer away from that formula and it's becoming a concern for the council.

"Honestly surprised that our government is worried about unnecessary casualties when they do that on a daily basis for the supposable protection of our citizens." Ailee's lip quirked up. "But I understand, I'll try to be more obedient."

"It's not about obedience, it's about knowing how to cleanly do your job." John has never been out on the field, he never desired to do so. He knew Ailee's job was difficult, expecting for an assignment to always come out clean was impossible. But if she was purposefully making idiotic choices, it changes the concern.

"Would you like to do my job?"

"Damn it, I'm not trying to challenge you, I'm trying to look out for you." John sighed. Ailee has been difficult to say the least. She was his little sister, but her attitude and lack of respect was starting to irk him. He was trying to look out for her, but she made it such a difficult job. She was used to being independent, that's fine, but she didn't need to do that. He and Evangelina were there for her.

"You can stop, I'm fine."

"Why are you giving me such a hard time?"

Ailee looked around the room then. Everyone's eyes were on her as they waited for her answer to her brother. She hated that they had an audience, especially with Angel giving her such a look of concern mixed with confusion.

She looked over at her brother, seeing the clear distraught on his face. In some ways, she felt bad. She didn't want to be a pain in the ass. She really didn't want to be, but it's her default reaction nowadays. Family was something she never lacked of, but she kept them at bay for a reason. What happened with Vince, losing him, she can't handle that again. So instead of letting her siblings in, she kept them at arms length, reasoning that she won't be as devastated when something happened to them.

"I'm sorry."

"You're what?" John was surprised. Ailee rarely apologized for her unruly behavior nowadays. It was her way or the highway.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I see that you're trying to look out for me. It's just my default reaction to push people away."

"Why do you do that? We're here for you, you know that. We're blood, we won't turn our backs on you."

"That's not my issue with this whole situation."

"Then what is it? Stop pushing me away."

"I rather not talk about it right now. Can I just take a rain check on this emotional conversation?"

John laughed. "Fine, but you're going to talk about it."

"I will, just not today."

The two siblings looked at one another, an understanding forming between them for the first time in years.

And for once in several years, he saw a glimpse of the younger sister who used to pester him to no end. He saw the younger sister who used to play pranks on him with their brother. The younger sister who used to pick the lock of his room and curl up beside him when there was a thunderstorm because she knew how terrified he was of thunder. The younger sister who never gave up on him when he fell through the cracks and became an addict who pushed everyone away that didn't try and give him the money to feed his addiction.

Ailee was still there, they just had to get her out of this slump.

"I apologize that you all had to witness that conversation," John stood up, fixing his suit. "EZ," he turned to EZ, "prison looks good on you."

The mood lightened up then, EZ playfully smacking John as the two embraced. Angel moved closed to Ailee, squatting down beside her.

"Since when did you know how to speak German?" Angel knew that Ailee spoke English and Spanish, but he's never heard her utter a word of German before.

"Had to learn at least 6 languages as a recruit for Maquina." She shrugged.

"Sounded weird, I like it better when you speak in my language mi dulce,"

Ailee laughed. "I wonder how many girls you call mi dulce."

"The only one that matters is you."

Ailee looked eyes with Angel then, a smile forming on her face. This was going to be the most difficult and bittersweet assignment for her. As much as she wanted to stay away, she knew she couldn't. And she knew the longer she stayed, the more resistance she was going to get when it came time killing him. But this was her greatest challenge. Disposing of Angel would be her greatest feat. The person whom she love since she understood the concept of love. Getting rid of him will finally say goodbye to the final piece of Vince's memory for her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Finally got to update! Trying to update as much as I can before school starts in a couple of weeks. Also! I might have another Mayans story on the horizon! Thank you for all the love! I really appreciate the feedback!

* * *

"We might be able to make this work," Cole smirked as he placed the milk carton down. "Ailee told me to contact you, but to be quite honest, didn't think you would be useful."

Everything clicked for Angel then. Cole was the acquaintance that Ailee was speaking of, that's why Cole said they were unfuckable. Cause in all intent and purposes they were. That's why those rednecks had to be wasted, they became a liability for a game Maquina was playing in Santo Padre.

"Ailee, you know her," Angel said matter of factly.

"Yep, she's my commanding officer." Cole took a seat then. "I'm well aware of the history you two have together, I'm sorry I had to take a shot at your neck, it was the closest to non-lethal I could do to disarm you."

"I'm guessing Ailee told you not to hurt me?" He appreciated the concern, but then it hit him, what was Maquina's game with the prescriptions. "Why would Maquina need to be in the prescription game?" He didn't think they would be involved in any illegal activities. Beats the purpose on being at the side of the law.

Cole chuckled. "You of all people should know there is no black and white. Maquina patrols for the government, but we're the least of their concern since we're," He paused, a smirk appearing on his face. "Obedient, we have side gigs here and there."

"Including illegal activities?"

"Well, you're not the only one who has something to hide from their higher ups." Cole didn't owe Angel an explanation, he knew that, but it wasn't like Ailee wasn't going to tell him. "It's a means of quality control. The prescriptions go to good places. Either way, I need you to move a person. We have an interpreter that is in Mexico with his wife. If you bring him to me, I'll take the heroin and give you something extra."

"Jin paid Bishop to use the tunnels, why don't you just go through him?" Angel wasn't even sure why he suggested that seeing as how Cole could help him and Los Olvidados out.

"Jim pays Bishop as hush money. And we don't do personal missions in Maquina. This is my own request and Jin would have never approved. But Ailee did, so she pushed me towards your direction."

Angel nodded his head. "I'll be in touch."

"Good," Cole stood up, covering Alice's decapitated head with a towel. "So are you Ailee's fuck buddy in Santo Padre?"

"None of your fucking business," Angel smirked.

Cole laughed. "I hope you don't make it my business if you hurt her."

"Little protective over Ailee, she's just your commanding officer."

"She's also my wife's best friend."

Angel just nodded his head, not pushing it any further. He wondered what side business Ailee had and how much Jin truly didn't know. From his understanding, the only side business Maquina agents had were the contracts they took outside of the firm. If Ailee was selling drugs, he knew that was a big red flag. He didn't see Ailee as some drug kingpin.

"Are you guys selling the drugs?"

"Just helping the community," Cole slipped on his jacket to cover the guns he was carrying. "Let me know when you've completed your end, I'll have the money."

Angel just nodded his head. Once Cole was out of his apartment, his eyes drifted to Alice who was under the blanket. Something was off and he had to talk to Ailee. It was dangerous for her to run a business without her uncle knowing. As mild mannered as Jin seemed, there was a reason why he was the head of Maquina. The last thing he wanted was for Ailee to be at the receiving end.

* * *

Ailee parked her car beside the motorcycles at the clubhouse. She saw Angel, Gilly and Coco sitting at the picnic table. She was wondering why Angel called her seeing as how she just saw him yesterday. Before she could even open the door, it was opened for her by Angel.

"Hey baby, were you busy?" He asked as she stepped out of her car.

"Not really, Jen is at the store today so it should be fine. Everything okay?" They made this way towards the picnic table. "I literally just saw you."

"I missed you," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to place a kiss on her cheek. Ailee felt like things were going too well. They immediately fell back to where they once were, which made it easier for her to gain his trust, but at the same time, it made things so much more difficult for her. She had to make sure they don't become more intimate than a simple kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Ailee sat beside Angel across from Coco and Gilly. The two were happy to see Ailee back in Angel's life. They always liked Ailee. Even though she was from a government agency, she never flaunted it or even blinked an eye when she saw their illegal activities. They weren't sure how Galindo would feel about it but they didn't really give a fuck.

"What's going on?" Ailee has spent her fair share of time at this picnic table. Usually she was making out with Angel, but she's had some "conferences" with some of the Mayan Men.

"Cole paid Angel a visit." Coco replied.

Ailee nodded her head. "Okay, and?"

"You moving scripts? Without your uncle knowing?" Angel got to the point, no point of beating around the bush.

"And heroin? I thought you're not into drugs?" Coco added.

Ailee laughed. "I don't move scripts, Cole does as his side business. Uncle Jin knows about it, he just doesn't care cause they're scripts he's giving to a clinic." She shrugged. "Again, its Cole's business, he provides for certain people who in turn helps him."

"And you believe that?" Gilly questioned.

"I've seen it," Ailee shook her head. "How is this any of your business?"

"We're concerned about you querida," Angel has his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "As much as your uncle loves you, I know how much he doesn't like secrets."

"It's none of his concern. Cole ran it by him. As long as we do our job for Maquina, he doesn't care what we do in our spare time." Ailee explained. "Besides, the government has no right to judge us when we empower certain cartels cause they're easier to control along with their drug business."

"Aren't you telling us too much?" Gilly asked.

Ailee shrugged. "Maybe, but the worst they can do is slap my wrist."

"These are sensitive government information." Gilly countered.

They couldn't understand why she was so nonchalant about screwing over the government. It didn't make sense to them. They always saw the government as a bunch of righteous assholes who enforced the law. To hear how nonchalant Ailee was, it surprised them.

"I'll let you in a little secret, the government values Maquina because we're their watchdogs that are not governed by the rules of the land. It's the reason we have to be a discreet and as clean as possible," Ailee began. "You don't apply for Maquina, they recruit you. The less questions you ask, the better. The more willing you are to kill, the better. The more skewed your moral compass is, the better. We don't see right and wrong, we see who benefits us."

"I know you all hate Galindo, but as it stands, it's better to have a partnership with him. People see you all as scums of society for what you represent or at least what they assume you do, but it's the way of life." Ailee was talking too much and she knew it, but she knew she could trust these man. Her uncle did, why shouldn't she? "We're allowed to do certain actions without the government knowing since technically, a majority of the government does not know we exist. You have to have a certain level of clearance and be completely unbiased, unswayable."

Coco and Gilly looked at her as if she grew another head, while Angel just smoked. He knew of all this, maybe not in detail but Vince used to confide in him all the time.

"And why is that?"

"Because we kill people for the government in a way that would technically be seen as immoral and a violation of human rights. There's no judge or jury, we just execute." Ailee looked around then. But she knew no one hung around with the Mayans. "That's why the government goes out of their way to protect us, because we're their dirty little secret. My uncle and my father were vigilantes who helped the poor and the wronged. Instead of prosecuting them, the government militarized them."

And it was true. Ailee's father, Oliver, and Jin were vigilantes who got even for people who were wronged. It sounded idiotic, fantasy even, but people caught on and began to join in on their cause. The world was a difficult place to live in and some times, the people who did not have any riches were always mistreated. Oliver and Jin made sure it was all equal in their neighborhood. But much like any group who operated for the good of the many, the government caught on.

So in typical diplomatic fashion, the government militarized the group under their control.

"Cole was in jail, you all recruit in jail?" It was the only question Coco had in his mind that he could say aloud. Everything else was blowing his mind. The immunity Maquina had sounded too good to be true. Though it made sense to recruit in jail, moral compasses hardly existed.

"If we're caught, we have to do the time." Ailee shrugged. "Cole was used to build connections in jail. Like Bishop always says, you can't fear something that doesn't exist." She was giving them information, but it barely scratched the surface.

"This sounds too good to be true." Gilly said the thoughts that Coco had.

"It does," Ailee agreed. "If we were to ever be exposed, they would throw all the agents under the bus and basically try us for crimes against humanity. They would make us some criminal organization."

"That's why John is on your ass." Angel pointed out.

"Something like that, any other questions boys?" Ailee was about to stand up, but Angel kept her beside him.

Coco and Gilly both shook their heads.

"Is that why Cole stated that you all were unfuckable?" Angel questioned.

Ailee nodded her head. "Whoever knows of us, they'll go through extreme lengths to protect our secret, especially since we're tied to multiple governments in Europe as well."

"The president doesn't know about you?" Angel was always in awe of the bullshit Maquina did. They were basically a gang that operated with government protection.

Ailee laughed. "Fuck no." Her phone began to ring, causing Ailee to move away from Angel so she can retrieve it from her pocket. "Arthur, what's up?"

" _He's making that comeback. You need to go to LA.."_ Arthur informed her.

"You staying put here? What's going on?"

" _Theo is starting to make noise in Europe, you need to contain it."_

Ailee stood up then, moving away from the picnic table. She heard the noise then, signaling that someone was coming on bikes.

"What kind of noise?"

" _He's selling to some militant groups that can jeopardize our hold in Eastern Europe."_

"Get someone to cover at the coffee shop, you have to come with us. Theo shouldn't be making any noise, he knows better."

" _This has been a long time coming and you know it. I'm sorry you have to cut your reunion with Angel short, but this is the opportunity you've wanted."_

"I know, this comes first."

She got off the phone, slipping it in her pocket. She greeted Marcus and watched as he went inside the clubhouse. Angel approached her after seeing the change in her face. She looked worried, frightened even.

"You okay mi dulce?"

"Yes," she gave him a tight smile. "I have to go, being called in for an assignment. I'll be back in a few days."

Angel studied her, but ultimately let it go. They were doing so well, why fuck it up? "Where you going?"

"Just LA," Ailee wasn't sure what got to her, but she wrapped her arms around Angel. He immediately had his arms around her, placing his cheek against her head. This was what she needed, just a hug from Angel. It was silly how such a simple thing brought comfort to her.

"You okay?" Ailee pulled away from Angel.

"Yes, I'll see you in a few days." She kissed his cheek before she made her way towards her car.

She could feel Angel's eyes on her and just hoped he didn't follow after her. She knew he was busy and had a task designated by Cole. If Angel was distracted, she didn't have to worry about him getting hurt, especially since she knew it was Theo who put the contract on Angel's head. It had to be. Once she disposed of Theo then she could dispose of Angel.

* * *

Angel walked through the tunnel after Coco and EZ saved him. He couldn't believe Adelita kissed him and as much as he liked it, Ailee went through his head. With her back in his life, things became complicated. What he thought he felt for Adelita was no longer as strong as he hoped for. He always admired her, the courage she had to look the devil in the eye, it was what truly amazed him. And it definitely didn't hurt that she was beautiful.

But Ailee was back and as much as he would like to pretend the feelings were no longer there, they were there.

"Are you going to tell Ailee about this?" EZ questioned as they walked towards the end of the tunnel.

"For what? She ain't my girlfriend," Angel knew why EZ asked, but his relationship with Ailee was not only complicated but peculiar as well. Old habits die hard and he couldn't help himself when it came to her. Whenever she was around, he wanted to be around her, touching her. Whenever she wasn't around, he always had to have some form of contact with her, just to assure himself she was still there, that she didn't leave.

"But we both know that you're feelings are still here," EZ looked ahead and watched as the couple they had saved walked after Coco, frightened by the current situation they were placed in, but knew they were better off with them than anyone else.

"Why does it matter?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt again," EZ knew how hurt Angel was after Ailee had left the first time. His brother hardly showed it, but he knew it bothered Angel that she left without so much of an explanation. Angel loved Ailee, if she had asked him to move the mountain, he would, anything for her. Ailee could never do any wrong in Angel's eyes and after their mother passed away, Ailee became a stronger presence in his life. Ailee was always around, they all grew up together, but the bond that Ailee and Angel made was something else.

"Thanks for the concern little brother, but I'm a big boy, I'm just trying to help reel Ailee back in."

"But why would you want to? So that the agency can control her better?" EZ never understood Maquina. They seemed to be just mercenaries who were operating under the protection of the government. They had too much power, he was sure they had to be checked somehow.

"This is a favor to the Cruz's, they're family. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So you're telling me you wouldn't want to rekindle your relationship with Ailee? That you don't want to be with her again now that she's finally in front of you?"

"Ezekiel, let it fucking go, my relationship with Ailee is the least of my concerns." It was a lie, but Angel had to make himself believe that. He never deserved Ailee and more importantly, Ailee didn't belong to Santo Padre. He wasn't going to be selfish with Ailee, he was going to let her go once this whole ordeal was done.

"What are you supposed to do anyway? Give her therapy?"

"No, I'm going to tell her the secret I've been keeping from her, after all these years."

"You're not frightened that she may hate you?"

"She may, but I did this for her, she'll understand."

Somehow, EZ didn't think she would.

* * *

Angel, Coco and EZ watched as Cole was reunited with his friend. They stood off in the side, giving them as much privacy as they could. The couple expressed their gratitude once more before they were brought out of Angel's apartment.

"Damn," Coco's eyes locked on Alice's head as he watch Cole pick up the jacket covering her.

"Sorry, we didn't know any of that went down in Sonora," Cole placed the jacket on his shoulder as he uncovered Alice.

Angel nodded his head as he replied, "I know, glad it all worked out."

"I can get you 50k for each of those keys."

"That's great man, thank you," Angel felt a weight off his shoulders.

"I have the money at the truck, do you have somewhere safe to put it?" Cole questioned.

"Yeah, we do," Angel looked over at Coco and EZ. "You got the money quickly."

"Good," Cole nodded his head. "We have to head over to LA, Ailee needs us for a mission."

"Yeah, she told me about it."

Cole picked up Alice's head. "You treat us good, we treat you better," he walked over to Angel, handing him the head. "You treat us bad, we treat you worst." He walked out of the door, yelling out, "I'll be in touch."

"You think I can fit my dick in her mouth?"

"Jesus," EZ walked out.

Coco walked over to him. "You really need help man."

Angel was amused by that comment. Coco of all people told him this. "Come on, it's not like you guys weren't thinking of the same thing." Angel chuckled as he placed the head back down. He knew he had to get rid of it some time. He couldn't have Alice's head just lying around.

He made his way down the stairs to help retrieve the money from Cole when he overheard Cole on the phone.

"Ailee, are you sure you don't need us to go with you?" He heard him question. "No, I understand it has to be covert, but this is Theo."

Angel pursed his lips, shaking his head. He knew Ailee wasn't okay earlier. And the fact she couldn't tell him, he could accept, it was Maquina business. But when it came to her ex-boyfriend, Theo Kane, it was his business. After he left Ailee in a pool of her own blood, Angel has always desired to kill him. He was never able to do it due to Vince, but he should have.

"This could be a trap, you know everything is different in Europe. He's benefited a few of the governments, you know they can overlook your crimes against humanity as long as you benefit them." Cole has his hand on his hip, the frustration clearly seen. "Ailee, this is a fucking trap. Theo knows Jin is going to send you. I get it, you think he put the hit on that biker, but it's not worth your fucking life."

Angel heard Coco and EZ approaching. He turned to look at them, placing his finger to his lips. They immediately stopped talking, enabling Angel to hear Cole once again.

"Wait a minute, this isn't approved is it?" Cole sighed. "This is the insubordination they were speaking of. Veering during an assignment to assure everyone stays alive, that's one thing, but to actually do your own mission without approval from higher ups?"

"Who is he talking to?" Coco questioned.

"Fucking Ailee," Angel took out his phone, debating on calling Ailee to tell her to come back to Santo Padre. How could she be so stupid and put herself in harms way?

"Lee, listen to me, I'll come meet you and we'll talk to my connections in Madrid. There's another way, don't jump the gun. Careless thinking is going to put the team at risk."

Angel agreed with Cole, how can she be so fucking careless? He was beginning to see Eva's problem with her younger sister.

"Okay, I'll be at the shop in 15 minutes, I'm just dropping off the money at your boyfriend's." Cole chuckled. "Did you know he almost died in Sonora? Fuck, Ailee, I didn't know. Don't yell at me."

Angel couldn't even find the humor of short ass Ailee, yelling at this overbuilt asshole. He was infuriated that Ailee would put her life in the line thinking Theo placed a hit on him. She was going to kill that mother fucker to protect him. As much as he appreciated her willingness to kill for him, he didn't want her to put her life on the line.

"I read the report Eva had on him, did you know he's in bed with that rebel group?"

"The fuck, you're gonna let him snitch us out like that?" Coco was about to make his way towards Cole, but Angel pulled him back.

"Don't, he's not gonna talk." Angel kept a hold on his arm.

"It's nothing concerning, but I heard he has a little thing for the rebel leader. I know you don't care, but I'm just looking out for you." Cole laughed. "I'll see you soon."

Angel made his way towards him then, meeting Cole at the van. He was honestly upset by this revelation and he knew he had to pay Ailee a little visit later. Hopefully Cole talked her down, as much as he wanted to chew her ass out for being stupid, he had to make an appearance at the clubhouse to not raise any suspicion.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry the update took so long! I'm glad to finally have something for you all and I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update more before school becomes hectic!

Ailee was lounging on the couch at the home she shared with Jennifer and Michael. The two weren't home right now since they were in LA trying to gain more information on Theo's supposed uprising.

Cole talked her down and she decided to stay in Santo Padre. She was still in hot water from a previous assignment and she knew they were watching her. The council wasn't all that happy that she was so close to the border. So, she'll play the waiting game before she made any idiotic moves.

She had to be smart about this. Theo knew her, he unfortunately knew about Maquina. If prompted, he may reveal their secrets and that was the last thing she wanted.

The doorbell rang, and Angel's face popped onto her TV screen. They had a camera that showed its feed on the television screen. She raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he was here instead of, well, anywhere else. Making her way to the door, she felt the similar butterflies she used to feel when Angel would come over to her place just to hang out with her. Not for Vince, or John, just her.

Ailee opened the door and Angel gave her that infamous smirk of his.

"Mi dulce, glad to know you didn't go to LA." He stepped inside, not even waiting to be invited in.

"Change of plans," she shrugged, locking the door behind her. "What brings you by?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check on you," He was taking off his gloves as he said this, making himself comfortable on the couch where she was just sitting. "Nice house."

"Maquina accommodates," she sat beside him, picking up the remote to lower down the volume.

"Stranger Things," Angel commented as the next episode began to play.

"One of my favorite shows," she turned to him. "I know you're not just here to check up on me. Is everything okay?"

"Since when did you lie to me so much? I thought after the progress we made that you trust me." Angel hated that she lied to him. Given, he understood that she was looking out for him, but he wasn't a child, more importantly, he could protect himself. This was becoming far too complicated. He knew that she came back into his life with the intention of fulfilling that assignment, but he believed in her. She won't be able to kill him. She may be a killer now, but the old Ailee was still there, he just had to get her out.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." And she wasn't. She didn't lie to Angel, well, if he was talking about leaving Maquina, sure. Or this whole situation being a ploy to get closer to him.

"Theo Kane."

That's all Angel had to say. But Ailee knew he didn't know anything, cause no one told him anything.

"He's in Madrid."

"I overheard Cole talking you down, you were going to kill him."

Ailee cussed Cole's name under her breath. "Where did you overhear him?"

"Does that matter?"

"Angel, this is none of your business. Theo is Maquina business. Once I dispose of him, I can leave Maquina behind." She had to keep up with her lie. Maybe Angel would understand her then, but she should know just how stubborn Angel Ignacio Reyes could be.

"He's your business, so he's my business." Angel rested his arms on his knees then. "He almost killed you, he wanted Vince to find you with an inch of your life left. If you think I'm going to let you go on your own, you got me fucked up." Angel hated that feeling of helplessness. Seeing her in the hospital, intubated, not reacting to anything he said or did for a few days, it was infuriating. He wanted to get even with Theo, but the asshole fled to Madrid. If she was going to take care of him, he was going with her, no arguments.

Ailee chose not to reply, not wanting to say he would be a burden. She's certain that Angel has his fair share of kills, but the council would notice if he tagged along, and she couldn't risk that. Angel was a personal contract for her, that should never interfere with Maquina business.

"You ain't gonna say anything?" Angel questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"I have nothing to say." Ailee kept her eyes on the television even though nothing was registering.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking pain in the ass?" Angel hated it when she decides to close him off mid-conversation.

"I'm not trying to be a pain Ignacio, but if you would mind your business, I wouldn't be a pain." She rolled her eyes, not appreciating Angel's words. Truthfully, she wasn't trying to be a pain, she was protecting him. It may be idiotic, but this was for him.

Before Angel could say a word, the doorbell rang. Ailee looked at the screen, cussing under her breath, while Angel looked at the screen confused.

"Who is that?" Angel questioned.

They both sprang up, which caused Ailee to have a confused look on her face

"Why are you getting up?"

Ailee rushed to the door with Angel right on her heels. As she was about to open the door, Angel pulled her back, opening the door for her. She really wished Angel wasn't here right now.

"Ail-" his greeting was cut short as his eyes found Angel in front of Ailee. "Who is this?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Angel did not like this fucker in front of him. He had the typical douchebag white boy haircut with the sides shave and hair slick back at the middle. He shouldn't talk, but he rocked it better than this asshole.

"I'm Ailee's,"

Ailee cut him off. "He's our weapons specialist, Bryan." She knew Bryan was going to start shit and she was not going to let that happen.

Bryan smirked at her words, realizing who was in front of him. "He's the one you left behind."

Ailee moved away from Angel, pushing Bryan further out. She turned to Angel, shaking her head. "Please just stay here, please." She pulled the door close. "What are you doing here?"

"Cole called me, wanted to make sure you stayed put." Bryan shrugged. "I figured you wanted some company." He reached over to her, pulling her close. "I'm sure you need to do some stress relieving." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "But I'm not sure since the biker is here."

"It's not like that,"

"You don't usually play with your targets," he whispered into her ear before he pulled away from her, cupping her cheek.

"I'm not playing, simply protecting an investment." She lowered her voice knowing Angel was listening in.

Bryan chuckled, stepping away from her. "Tell him to leave, so we can play." His voice was louder than before, a way to make sure that Angel heard him.

Ailee opened her mouth to decline his suggestion, but the door opening prevented her from replying. Angel stepped between her and Bryan. Angel sized him up, looking slightly down at Bryan who was about 3 inches shorter than him.

"Or you can leave," Angel's message was simple, but his body language said it all. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Bryan looked at Ailee who made a gesture for him to go away.

"I'll let Cole know you're safe," his eyes drifted back to Angel. "Nice meeting you Angel." Bryan left them behind then, with Angel's eyes not leaving him until he was down the driveway.

Ailee walked back inside the house, Angel following behind her once he was certain Bryan was gone. Angel locked the door behind him and joined Ailee on her couch.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"I don't do boyfriends."

"You've said that to me before and we both know where that ended." The arrogance in his voice should irritate Ailee, but that was part of Angel's charm.

"Yes, well, I don't date co-workers," she turned to him, a smirk across her lips. "He's my fuck buddy."

Angel chuckled. "Well you can tell him to fuck off, you won't be needing him anymore."

"Oh," Ailee was amused by this. "And why not?"

"Cause you have me querida," Angel took her hand in his, softly pulling her towards him and she came willingly. Ailee was against Angel, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He placed his lips against her hair, breathing in her scent. "You've always had me baby girl."

Ailee sighed at his words, unsure of what to say. She had to play the part, she knew that. This shouldn't be a big deal.

"Is that so?" She sat on his lap, either leg beside his. "I heard you had a little thing for the rebel leader."

Angel chuckled, holding her in place on his lap. "We're just business partners."

"What kind of business?"

"None of your business, Lee. I don't need you involve in it." Angel didn't like the fact that Cole's words were biting him in the ass. He knew that he would have this conversation with Ailee one day, just not today.

Ailee just smiled giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, leaving Angel chasing after her lips. She ran the back of her hand against one of his cheeks as one of his hands slide up her leg.

"Okay," she left it at that, not really wanting to talk about Adelita. Ailee knew she shouldn't sleep with Angel, it would complicate things. But she had needs and Angel was one amazing sex partner.

One of Angel's hands was on the nape of her neck, pushing her forward so that their lips met. Angel sighed into her mouth, happy to finally be able to kiss Ailee again. She was addicting, her lips always tasted so fucking sweet. He never had a sweet tooth but for her, he was always up for it.

His other hand was now at the front of her shorts, sliding inside, causing Ailee's breath to hitch. She continued to kiss him, more passionately than before. He slipped it inside her underwear, moving down to her folds, softly brushing it with his finger.

Ailee pulled away, biting her lip. Angel's ministrations always gets her so wet quickly. She wasn't sure if it was her strong attraction to him or what, but she was already wet.

"Always wet and ready for me," Angel whispered against her ear as his thumb circled her clit.

"Fuck," she whimpered out as her hips began moving on their own accord.

Angel removed his hand from her shorts, causing for Ailee to whine.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I rather have you in the privacy of your bedroom." Angel stood up, lifting her with him. Ailee wrapped her legs around Angel as she pointed towards the direction of her room. She placed soft kisses along his neck, causing Angel to groan.

When they got to her room, Angel quickly opened the door and locked it. He walked over to her bed and gently placed her on it. Grabbing a hold of her ankle, he pulled her towards him so that her legs were dangling at the edge of the bed. He watched as took deep breaths, her hair a mess against the mattress. Her arms were on either side of her face, waiting for his next move.

Angel removed his kute and unbuckled his felt. "Take off your shirt and shorts."

Quickly, Ailee disposed of the items of clothing he named off before she laid back down to her previous position. Angel's eyes roamed over her body, noticing the new scars on her abdomen, arms and legs. He stood there for a moment, how she gained those new scars. It slightly infuriated him seeing her so marked. Nothing should have ever touched his girl, he wished that she remained the pure and doe eyed girl he used to know. He understood things had to change, but he wished she didn't have to experience the hurt that she did.

Ailee noticed Angel looking at her scars, causing her to become self conscious. She realized that Angel hadn't seen her stab wounds, bullet wounds and some sort of torture that forever marked her body. Squirming under his gaze, Ailee reached for her shirt, but Angel stopped her.

"Don't do that, don't hide from me." Angel pushed her back down on the bed, hovering over her. "I hate that you got hurt," his fingers traced the wounds all over her body. "It's part of your job, I get it, but knowing I wasn't there to protect you just frustrates me."

"Please don't worry about it," Ailee pulled his face down so their lips could meet once again. "I feel like you're overdressed."

Angel pulled away, chuckling. He took off his plaid shirt and his jeans. Dressed only in his boxer briefs, he walked over to Ailee, hovering over her. He placed a kiss on her lips before moving down towards her neck. Slowly, he made his way down to her body before he was kneeling before her. His fingers were hooked to the top of her underwear and removed them. Ailee had her head tilted, looking at the headboard anticipating Angel's lips. She did feel them, but they were leaving kisses on her inner thighs, nipping at her skin.

"Angel, please," she whimpered out, opening her legs further.

He chuckled, before he began to lap at her pussy. Ailee was always so responsive to Angel and he fucking loved it. She lost her virginity to him and she always thought she had a bias due to that. But it was only this way with him.

Angel pulled away, causing Ailee to groan out loud. "Patience is a virtue baby girl," he used his fingers to separate her folds as he licked his lips. "Fuck, I missed the sight of this," he went back at it again. Ailee whimpered as Angel dipped his tongue inside of her, holding her legs as far apart as they could go.

Ailee felt that familiar feeling in her stomach as moans grew louder. Angel inserted two fingers in her making Ailee throw her head back, gripping on the sheets.

"Angel," she chanted his name as if it was a mantra, and he fucking loved it. He felt himself growing harder and harder every time she called out for him.

Just as she was about to come, Angel pulled away.

"Fuck!" Ailee was about to finish herself but Angel grabbed her hand.

"Don't even fucking think about it. Move up," he instructed.

Ailee moved up the bed, Angel crawled after her. Angel covered her body with his as their lips met once again. Ailee's hands move down his body, her nails grazing his abs before her hand landed on the top of his boxer briefs. She slipped her hand inside, wrapping her hand around his length. Angel groaned into their kiss as Ailee began to move her hand up and down his cock.

"Jesus," he breathed out against her lips. "Just like that baby girl," he began to pant as Ailee increased the speed of her ministrations. He slipped a hand between them as well, inserting a finger in her causing for her to arch her back.

Angel knew he had to get a control of the situation soon, he didn't want to come in her hand. He removed her hand, but he kept his finger in her, adding another to increase her pleasure.

"You want to cum?" Angel questioned as he increased the speed of his hand, brushing her clit ever so often.

"Yes," Ailee panted out. She was teetering on the edge, she could feel it in her stomach. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and she let out a moan as she came. Angel continued to finger her, letting her ride out her high.

He removed his fingers, licking her cum from his fingers. Ailee reached out to him. Angel hovered over her body, bending down to kiss her.

"I think you're ready for me," he rubbed the tip of his cock on her pussy, a groan escaping her lips. "You got a condom?"

Ailee shook her head. "I'm on birth control, you're good."

Angel loved entering her bare. It wasn't often they did it, but when they did, Angel had to concentrate so he wouldn't immediately cum. Slowly, he pushed inside her, groaning at the sensation of her tightness all around him, as much as he wanted to do this slow and let her adjust, he just had to go in. He pushed in all the way, causing Ailee to throw her head back.

"Oh my god," Ailee breathed out.

"You okay?" Now he was really letting her and adjust. If he was honest, he didn't want to move since the faster he moves, the faster this would be done. "Fuck, you're still so tight."

"Move Angel, please,"

Angel began to move, finding his rhythm. Her hips met his thrust as they both moaned at the sensation after years of being not together. Angel looked down at her, loving the way she looked up at him with the daze look in her eyes, her lower lip caught in between her teeth. Sex with Ailee was always so intense.

"Angel," she breathed out, her hands grabbing his forearms.

Snaking a hand between them, he rubbed circles on her bundle of nerves making her groan out his name. He fucking love hearing her moan out his name. It was the hottest thing to him. Hearing the sounds she made while he made love to her was his favorite set of sounds. He could feel her tighten up around him as he increased the speed of his rubbing on her clit.

Ailee moaned out loud as she felt her orgasm rip through her body, she felt her legs shake as Angle continue to pound into her. He slowed down, letting her come back down, his thumb still against her clit.

"Stop," she pushed his hand away but Angel put it right back.

"You ready for more?" She could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

Ailee nodded her head and Angel completely removed himself inside of her, turning her around on all fours. He admired her for a moment, looking down at her pussy. He got on his knees behind her, entering her when she least expected it.

"Oh," she whimpered out.

Angel looked down at her back and saw the scars with the moonlight that shone through the window.

"How'd you get these?" His fingers ran across her back.

"A whip," she moved her hips back, not wanting to talk about her scars.

Angel knew this conversation was for another time, besides, she kept squeezing his dick. He smacked her ass, causing her to yelp.

He moved then, wrapping a hand around her hair. He softly tugged her hair, signaling for her to get up. Once her back was against him, Angel wrapped his hand around her neck, not holding on so tightly.

"Did you miss me baby? Can that douchebag earlier make you feel this way?" He whispered against her ear.

Ailee just shook her head, but that was satisfactory for him. He slightly tightened his hand around her neck. "Use your voice baby."

"No, he can't." One of her hands held onto the hand around her neck, loving the feeling of his dick continuously pounding into her.

Angel increased his pace, letting go of her neck. Once again, he removed his dick from inside of her, flipping her to her back and immediately entering her. He knew she was cumming soon and he wanted to watch her as she did. Angel sped up again, causing Ailee to grab the sheets.

"Right there baby, fuck," Ailee whimpered out as she closed her eyes.

Angel intertwined their hands on either side of her head. He looked down, watching as Ailee's pussy swallowed his dick over and over again. He groaned at the sight.

"I can feel you tightening up baby," he placed a kiss on her lips. "Open your eyes." Ailee couldn't even process his words as she continued to moan. "Ailee, baby, open your eyes." He commanded, slowing down his rhythm.

She opened her eyes and found Angel hovering over her, grinding slowly into her.

"It's only me, right?" Angel questioned as he thrusted into her harder.

"Yes, only you," she breathed out.

"I don't ever want to see that asshole near you. You got me now."

Ailee just nodded her head, urging Angel to speed up with her hips. "Angel, please let me cum."

He smirked at her, increasing his speed once more. Ailee felt it again, that sensation in her stomach that was going down to her legs.

"I'm cumming," she told him.

"Yeah baby, me too."

Ailee's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her came. Angel came right after 2 more thrust, emptying his seed inside of her.

"Fuck," Angel removed his dick from inside of her, some of his cum dripping out of her hole. "Look at that," he gathered it in his finger and pushed it back in causing Ailee to moan. "You look so fucking good."

Ailee managed to let out a small laugh. "You're not so bad yourself."

Angel got up and went to her bathroom, wetting washcloth to clean her. He returned, wiping Ailee before throwing the washcloth to the side. She scooted back, moving the covers back so she could go inside. Angel followed after her laying beside her. He pulled her towards him, her head laying on his chest.

"I'm serious about what I said you know. It's not some territorial bullshit. I want you and I know you want me, we should just start back up where we left off." Angel ran a finger up and down her side.

"We'll see."


	11. Chapter 11

Ailee woke up with her back against Angel, his arms tightly around her. She could feel his even breathing as she carefully reached over the nightstand to get her phone. Pressing the button on the side to turn on her phone, she found that it was 10 in the morning. Carefully, she maneuvered out of his arms and headed to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, Ailee knew that last night should not have happened. This was becoming too personal and that's not how she did things. But Arthur hasn't been able to give her a name as to who put the hit on Angel and who picked up the other contract.

Opening the door that led to her closet, she slipped on a shirt and shorts since she was able to get her underwear before she went to the bathroom. After doing her morning routine, she unlocked the bathroom door and found Angel sitting up, his back against the headboard, eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Morning," he greeted. "Come back to bed."

"I'm starving," she told him before walking out of her room and down the stairs.

She heard Jennifer and Michael's voice chattering away. Walking in the kitchen she found Michael transferring some scrambled eggs to a plate. They both looked up at her, smirks immediately appearing on their faces.

"I don't want to hear it," she didn't need them teasing her while Angel was still in the house.

"What?" They said in unison.

Ailee chose to ignore them, walking over to the coffeemaker to make some coffee.

"If it makes you feel any better we didn't hear anything," Michael went back to the stove and began cooking the bacon. "Bryan was upset yesterday."

"Was he? Why?" Ailee poured herself some coffee before she turned to face the two. "We were never official."

"He was your fuck buddy for years. I think he was banking on the fact that he would eventually break you down and you would date him." Jennifer explained.

"Well tough shit, she's taken."

The three Maquina agents turned to the entrance of the kitchen and found Angel standing there with his jeans and black tank top.

"Are you now?" Michael looked at Ailee who shot him a look, immediately making him focus on the bacon.

"Coffee?" Ailee offered, choosing to ignore the question.

"Sure," Angel walked over to her and dropped a kiss on her lips before he poured himself coffee.

Michael and Jennifer watched as Ailee continued to drink her coffee, trying to keep her emotions neutral. They both smiled, now seeing Angel's plan as a success. If they were honest, they thought Ailee was going to kill Angel and move on, but as Bryan had said yesterday, she was playing with her target, which made it dangerous.

"What did you two find in LA?" Ailee questioned. She looked over at Angel who was standing right beside her. "Actually, just tell me later."

"Oh no, you two can share whatever you found because I want in." Angel scoffed at Ailee. "I told you, you got me fucked up if you think I'm going to let you handle this all on your own."

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you," Jennifer smirked. "Anyone who hates psycho McPsycho is a-okay in my book."

"This isn't Maquina business Lee," Michael reminded her. "Though, aren't you a little too busy with the rebels and the MC?"

"The MC will understand."

"And the rebels?" Michael wasn't entirely comfortable including Angel into their plan, quite frankly, there was no reason to do so. For him, they had everything handled, adding Angel would just present complications to the whole situation. The last thing they needed was for something to make this Theo ordeal more complicated.

"Not your worry," Angel wasn't sure what to think of Michael.

"Shit," Ailee muttered as she saw her phone light up. Angel looked over at the screen and saw John. "Brother," she greeted.

" _Ailee Grace Cruz, I'm going to beat your ass._ " John didn't even exchange pleasantries with her, there was no need with his hard headed younger sister.

"Too early for this, don't you think?" Ailee moved away from Angel and to the backyard.

" _How many times do I have to tell you your insubordinate ways is gonna bite you on the ass?"_

"Hmm, let's try one more time."

" _Ailee,"_ he growled out.

"To be fair, I'm not sure what I did cause I've been in Santo Padre." Ailee wasn't exactly sure what prompted this phone call from her older brother, she's been good as of late. Maybe with the exception of her almost mission yesterday.

" _I was informed that someone was snooping on Eastern Europe contacts to gain intel on Theodore Kane."_

"Barking up the wrong tree."

" _Am I?"_

"John, you really are, I have no issues with Theo." And that was partially true. She just knew he was involved on the hit on Angel. Otherwise, Theo Kane has remained silent all these years.

" _Ailee, listen, I'm on your side. We talked not too long ago. Let me help you. Theo hasn't made any noise and if you're looking into him, or since you adamantly deny any involvement with him, since we're looking into him, the council is going to become nervous."_ John pointed out.

Ailee never understood why they worried so much about Theo. After the government exiled him from America, he moved to Madrid where his mother was from and proceeded to continue his father's weapons business from there. He has been playing by the rules of the law and has rarely made any concerning moves, but Ailee knew better. It was the calm before the storm.

"John, I know you are. It was me, Arthur informed me that Theo has been selling to some militant groups in Eastern Europe that could jeopardize our hold there. I'm just trying to contain it before it blows up." She truthfully informed him.

" _This has to go through the council Lee, it's an international matter."_

"Does it? The rule changes with every situation we deal with. As far as I know, according to Uncle Jin, Theo is Maquina business without the council. The less they know, the better."

" _Lee, let me find information. I forbid you from doing anything till I can determine whether this needs our attention or not."_

"We worked too hard to contain things in Eastern Europe for you to let it escalate."

" _Stand down Lee, wait for our orders."_

"Fine."

John sighed, placing his phone down. He looked at his companion, frowning.

"Things are about to escalate, you need to tell her before Theo does." John leaned back against his chair, keeping his room private with only one window that was not covered by the blinds. "How much does Angel know?"

"You know how much he knows," Vince Cruz, the brother thought to be dead was alive and well. "We have nothing to worry about, if he tells her, he would face her wrath too."

"We shouldn't have kept this from her." John grimaced. "Your death is the reason she's become so unhinged."

"And you think that you reappearing alive and well is going to have her repent?" John scoffed. "You're absolutely insane."

"Have you lost faith in our sister?"

"No, I'm realistic." John shook his head. "Vince, she's not the same person who followed you around with starry eyes. She's tainted, blood staining her hands due to the amount of blood she shed to avenge you."

"She thinks I committed suicide."

"No, she believes someone killed you and has been killing people to compensate for whoever could possibility have killed you." John stood up, walking over to the makeshift bar he had, pouring himself a drink. "You're in deep shit brother, I don't think Ailee will forgive you."

Vince sighed. "Have faith brother, she'll forgive me."

* * *

Ailee sat down inside the cafe, reviewing a few assignments Arthur had sent her way. After Angel left this morning, she immediately felt claustrophobic and wanted to leave Santo Padre. It was a good trip down memory lane, but she needed to handle this soon. Angel was under the impression they were together and she had to rid of this relationship.

' _Relationships are weak points that an enemy can expose at any given moment. The more you choose to keep personal relationships, the more ways people can hurt you.'_ She recalled Theo telling her. ' _Your infatuation for Angel Reyes is going to get him killed.'_ This was all before she even got with Angel, this was when her crush on him was only kept to herself, but Theo knew. She and Theo weren't together long, but it was obsessive, dangerous, at least on Theo's side. Theo was never able to sink his claws in Ailee since Angel was always such a big part of her life. But When they were over, for some odd reason, the two remained friends and Theo's rhetoric sunk into her.

Before Theo became psychotic, his father was partners with Jin, but then he became a liability, a danger to the government so he was disposed of. Theo never cared about his father, he was glad the man was taken care of, the only thing was, his father killed his mother and younger sister before Vince killed his father. Theo was never the same after that. Ailee always thought he was borderline psychotic and it was what pushed him over the edge.

"You looked cozy with Reyes earlier," Xander broke her away from her thoughts. Xander has sent him a picture of Ailee and Angel while they were having breakfast. "It's nice to see your humanity come out and play."

"Had to release some stress, I'm going to still go with the plan. Once I find out who crossed the line, I'll dispose of them then Angel." Ailee was trying her best to not divert her plans. She has always delivered and she wasn't going to fail now. "Any word on Theo?"

"No," Xander looked around, even though it was only two of them in the break room. "I need you for a mission."

Ailee raised an eyebrow at her brother in law, a smirk appearing on her lips. "Xander Michaelson, you have never approached me for a mission. What's going on?"

"Well, it's not something I'm all that proud of," he sighed. "I need you to go to Mexico and retrieve my younger brother."

"The drug addict?"

Xander nodded his head. "One of the lowly cartels has him since he couldn't pay up, he boasted about his older brother being a federal agent, which piqued their interest."

"Great, how is he still alive?"

"They want to do a prisoner exchange."

"They can't be that lowly."

"Believe me, they are."

"What do you want me to do? Purge the cartel and rescue your brother?" Ailee wasn't opposed to the plan, she needed a distraction. Besides, from what she was hearing, it sounded like a straightforward mission. "There's a catch."

"Theo is connected to the cartel."

"Their arms dealer?"

"Yep."

"How can a lowly cartel have Theo as their arms dealer?"

"He had to start somewhere, he just never severed the ties since you know he values loyalty."

Ailee nodded her head. "I don't see how this is an issue. He's just their arms dealer, it's not like Theo is married into the family."

"I don't want it to start a war we're not ready to call yet." Xander knew that Theo took things personally. Regardless of how bottom feeding the cartel was, they were his ally.

"You can't start a war with someone who is trying their best to remain inconspicuous." Ailee unlocked her computer. "Give me coordinates. What deadline did they give you?"

"Tonight."

"Xander, are you even trying to save your brother?" Ailee looked at the clock and it was close to four in the afternoon. "I'll take Michael with me. Arthur can be our eyes. The less people, the better."

"How are you going to get to the other side?"

"Tunnels."

* * *

Bishop watched as Ailee and Michael armed themselves. The two didn't have much, 2 handguns and ammunition. Michael was holding a case, which he assumed contained a gun as well.

"Does Angel know you're going to the other side?" Bishop questioned as Hank and Taza looked on as well.

"Am I missing something?" Ailee hoped that Angel didn't tell the damn MC they were together.

Michael chuckled. "Come on Ailee, you know why he's asking. You gotta let tu novio know of your whereabouts. The last thing they need is for him to go ape shit."

Ailee looked over at Michael and he immediately looked down at his weapons, trying to avoid Ailee's eyes.

"It's fine, he doesn't need to know." Ailee brushed it off.

"Lee, I get it, you're trying to put on this heartless act or whatnot, but there are people who care about you and as a respect to them, you should at least let them know where you are cause you may not come back." Bishop knew she was going to come back, but he much rather have Ailee tell Angel.

"Didn't have time to tell Angel, I'll let him know when I get back. Where is the tunnel entrance?"

"You were always such a pain in the ass." Taza shook his head making Ailee laugh.

"But I thought I was a cute pain in the ass?"

"Yeah, but it ain't cute now." He teased her. "You two sure you don't need us to go?"

"It's fine, we have contacts in Mexico. They're meeting with us. The less people we have, the more efficient we can do this." Ailee and Michael picked up their things and was led by Bishop to the entrance of the tunnel.

"You two don't need us to guide you?" Hank questioned.

"No, we're fine, we may have snooped and used the tunnel one night." Ailee smiled.

"See, pain in the ass," Taza looked at Hank and Bishop, who were laughing.

"Can you check in? I don't want your uncle thinking I didn't try to keep tabs on you. I don't care if it's not Maquina related, even more of a reason why you should check in." Bishop told her.

"Absolutely, I'll send a text once I get there and once I finish, deal?"

Bishop nodded his head. Michael and Ailee walked in the room, going down the ladder with Ailee going first so that Michael could hand her the case before he went down. The two waved goodbye to three high ranking Mayans members before making their way down the tunnel.

"You should text him." Michael advised as they made their way down.

"No, if I text him, it validates what he thinks we are and we're not together."

" _Sure,_ " they heard Arthur scoff.

"Focus, I don't need you assholes to do this right now."

Michael chuckled. "Oh, the glory days are back."

* * *

Angel got off his bike, placing his helmet on one of the handle bars. A sigh escaped his lips before he made his way to the front door of Vicky's place. He knew he didn't have to knock, so he walked in and was greeted by Vicky.

"Your visitor is out back," Vicky directed him.

Angel merely nodded his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek before making his way to the back. Once he got there, he found a man overlooking the Ariza backyard.

"Took you long enough," the man turned around. Vince Cruz looked at his best friend, a smile on his face. "Come on man, give me some sugar."

"Fuck you," Angel chuckled. He gave his old friend a hug before he stepped back, standing beside him. "Ballsy of you to show your face here knowing your sister is in town."

"I've had run ins with my sister, she just wasn't looking at the right place." Vince shrugged. "Heard you two got back together earlier." Vince always knew there was something going on between Angel and Ailee, but he always pretended it wasn't happening. Ailee was his younger sister and he knew Angel tried his best to stay away, but he knew how Ailee could be. "Does she know?"

"No, what makes you think I would tell her?" Angel scoffed. He hated lying to Ailee, especially since it's been going on for years. This whole bullshit of her becoming a heartless killer, it could have been avoided if Vince just got his head out of his ass and told his sister the truth. No. Instead, he chose to keep his sister in the dark. Though, only a handful of people knew that Vince was alive. "You have to come out with it soon, I can't keep lying to her."

"You've been lying to her for 5 years, I think you can hold on a bit longer." Vince wasn't proud of the way he kept his sister in the dark, but it had to be done. He wanted to leave this life behind and with the way he handled things, there was only one way he could do that, to eliminate everyone who hunted for his blood. In retrospect, it would have been easier to include Ailee, he could have disposed of people quicker, but he had to handle this on his own. Finally, he was on his last target, Theodore Kane, the man he should have taken care of years ago. "I almost have Theo, just play possum for a bit longer then everything will be revealed."

"This is fucked up." Angel got a cigarette out, the stress level of the situation getting to him. He had so much going on in his plate, with the cartel, the club, and Los Olvidados, the last thing he needed was drama from the Cruz's, but he couldn't stay away. As much as he would like to stay that they could stay in the past, they couldn't. When he laid eyes on Ailee again, when Evangelina reached out to him, it was done deal. For years, he buried whatever he felt for Ailee since he knew that if he pursued her, if he kept trying to keep the relationship they once had, it would be hard to keep Vince's secret. He sacrificed the relationship he could have had with Ailee, he let her run away to keep Vince's secret and he regretted it deeply. "I sacrificed so much for you man, the least you can do is tell your sister so I don't feel that I'm keeping all these secrets from her."

"I have Theo where I want him, don't fuck it up now Angel. Once I dispose of Theo, she'll be all yours." Vince reasoned. "It's better that you keep this secret to yourself, my sister would never forgive you."

"You don't know that, she'll understand." He felt naive and foolish for even saying those words, but he would like to think that Ailee would understand why he and Vince kept this from her.

"Is that what keeps you going? Thinking your sister is going to be forgiving?" Angel knew that Ailee wouldn't forgive him, but he did it to help out Vince. It was a struggle not to tell Ailee, especially as he watched her mourn Vince. If he could take it back, he would, but he understood why he had to do what Vince asked of him.

"Look, I don't believe this picture they're painting. Ailee kills people for a living, if she's killing more people than before, it's because she's become better at her occupation." Vince knew he was lying to himself, but it was helping the guilt he was feeling stay way. He could wallow and beg for forgiveness once he took care of Theo once and for all.

"Why did you want to meet?"

Vince shrugged. "Just checking on you, making sure we're still on the same page."

"We are, I just hope you take care of Theo soon." Angel blew out a smoke. "When you find him, I want in, he has to pay for what he did to her."

"Don't you worry about that my friend," Vince placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. "We'll get our revenge on Theo. He won't know what hit him."


End file.
